Epoch: Ascension
by JoshinYasha
Summary: Alliances are forged and broken, but when the Maximal High Council orders the Protoform Project into action, an alliance must be formed between Decepticons, ex-Autobots, and Maximals to prevent the winds of war from rising . . .
1. Dark Wings

_Beast Wars and all related belong to Hasbro. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ No money, no rights, no life. I own all original characters unless otherwise specified._

_**Dedications:**__ Like usual, the story is dedicated to the writers for their excellent work. It's also dedicated to all the voice actors, especially David Sobolov and Campbell Lane, for bringing these wonderful characters (especially my favorites) to life. As well as the writers of Beast Wars, it's also for the people I love in hopes that this will show that one day I can do something better._

_**Author's Note: **Once again, I've updated the first chapter, so hopefully it makes more sense now.  
_

_

* * *

_**Epoch:  
Dark Wings  
Joshin Yasha** (joshinyasha yahoo dot com)

* * *

  
Faking everything. It's what any civilized person in the universe will say is the most unflattering emote. Cybertronians were no exception to this, especially since the Great War had entangled many races in the war for Cybertron. And, naturally, the Decepticons had become so feared and respected for their ability to lead others by the nose, that even the most obscure species knew to fear them. This had been the image the Maximal High Council had tried to erase from the memories of the universe. The task had been almost too easy since the Decepticons had lost the war and either gone into hiding or resigned to the Allspark. As three-hundred years would allow, almost all of the other species in the universe had forgotten the Decepticons.

For Xyston, however, the High Council had to take a different approach. What he had been was something that could not be easily undone. Not when the memory of him lingered in too many of the Decepticons. And Autobots for that matter.

The plan had been successful in implementation, but they had not accounted for the reinforcements that had been there in the end. What the High Council had accomplished, however, was to strip him of everything that he had been. Now, whether he knew it or not, he lay in hiding from both sides.

That had been Misery's doing.

Both were flatmates living in one of the many caverns below Canyon Floor, and per Misery's careful guidance, the new, naïve Xyston had been carrying out a civilian life working as a scientist for the local TRUNDLE branch. Currently, the gold and red Maximal sat typing at his computer, his massive body taking up most of the space from floor to ceiling, even while sitting. His current assignment had been to assess the account balance and expenditures after TRUNDLE's last, unsuccessful project to isolate a code that would replicate the energy weapons of the Great War.

He was a pacifist by nature, and could not understand why TRUNDLE was doing weapons research in a time of peace, but he was also practical enough to not question his superiors. And while he did not agree with the research, he was not above remote accessing his work terminal in order to complete the analysis that he had been able to finish earlier that day. Xyston was also awaiting the return of Misery to the flat, as she had promised to bring him something to celebrate –in her own way—their ten stellar cycle anniversary of living together.

A clatter outside, and he was all eyes towards the door. Without looking away, Xyston pressed a key to lock down his computer. Living with Misery had made him paranoid for every sound, and he knew Misery never made a commotion outside the flat if she could help it. The longer he stood waiting, the better he could hear the voices of two passersby outside, on their way out of the caverns of the Canyon Floor by the sound of it. The red and gold Maximal released the breath he had been holding, and in the next moment he was startled by the door announcing the entrance of a black and blue Decepticon.

She quietly stared at him in return, balancing a crate almost half her size on her shoulder with another case under her other arm. "Hail, fellow." She refused to use his name, like always, when the door was opened to the world of Cybertron.

Once the door slid closed behind her, he returned her greeting. "Misery, I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Mm, I completed my business sooner than expected," like some sort of predator, she crossed the room, golden-blue eyes dead set on watching him. It was a habit she had never dropped when alone in a room with a potential threat. Xyston never understood that, either. In the ten stellar cycles they had lived together, he had never once shown her ill will to warrant such a response. Nevertheless, he overlooked it as she sat the large case down on his desk, and the other upon the floor.

He knew better than to ask how her day went, or what her business had been. Xyston had learned enough times before that she would never tell, and the way had begun to view it was that the less he knew, the better. "I have your present for you in my quarters, if you give me a moment, I'll fetch it."

Misery nodded to him, and he disappeared down the hallway and into his personal quarters. For a moment, she contemplated the barren room before turning away and vanishing into her own quarters. Seconds later, Xyston returned to the room in time to blankly stare at her closing door. The red and gold Maximal sighed, shook his helm, and then remembered the large case upon his desk. Turning it without lifting, Xyston inspected the numeric lock on the case before punching in what he believed would be the code. Of course, he was correct in his presumption, and the lid opened with a hiss.

Inside the case laid a perfectly kept purple and black tri-barrel cannon. Xyston heard a rattling at the door, but when he turned back and scanned the area, there was nothing to be found. He returned his attentions to the cannon in his space, swallowing hard when he heard the door rattling again, only to realize it was in his head. There was something oddly familiar about that cannon, and it was enough to cause him to slam the lid shut. Shaking his helm once again, he returned to the opposite side of his desk and slid the case underneath, noticing somewhere haphazardly in between that the other case was gone, most likely with Misery in her room.

"Easy, Xyston," he whispered aloud, relaxing into his chair before reconnecting his remote connection with his work computer. He clicked back into the system, accessing the accounts, and tried to remain focused. "Huh? What's this?" he leaned in, inspected the line of data, and curiously scrolled through the material. "It's a phantom file," the red and gold male leaned in further, optics darting back and forth as he memorized the data. It should not have been in the computer, and for what it was, he should not have been able to access. Xyston, although suspicious of the file's readability, continued to skim the financial record for a project labeled "Protoform."

Nevertheless, he never shook the feeling that someone wanted him specifically to see the file.

* * *

_~"How's our propriety?"~_ a red and black male asked via the monitor in Misery's quarters. Beside him, a silver, gold, and blue male sat idly.

"Oblivious," she replied, punching a code into a separate monitor. "He still has no recollection of his former glory."

_~"Aye, but while he is oblivious, we mourn how we have fallen, dearest sister,"~_ the silver and gold one spoke, looking over his pauldron to finally face her. _~"I hate to say it, but we can't let him sit vulnerable to the Council for much longer. Taciturn's doing all he can to keep them from finding you as it is."~_

"Do not presume that I do not understand the risks. It is difficult to persuade him to leave Cybertron, but even riskier to leave in fact. Documentation will be almost impossible to get us through legally." Misery looked a question to the monitor containing the images of the two Decepticon males. "Stricture, I want you to keep running interference on Xyston's computer. I have reason to believe he is using it to remote connect to his work computer."

~"Slot, not going to make it easy for me, are you?"~ the silver and gold Decepticon, Stricture, winked a devious suggestive look in her direction.

"You would not try as hard otherwise," she replied, then cut the transmission. Misery never took the time to recline and rest, but instead gathered her weapons and stored them on her person. She was out the door before Xyston could even raise his helm from his work. He called to her, most likely intending to deliver his gift to her, a gift he should have known she would not accept. "What is it, Xyston?"

He wanted to ask why she had disappeared, but instead wrapped his mind around the question he knew he should ask of her. "Is it loaded?"

"Yes," she replied, then opened and shut the door behind her. The black and blue Decepticon made her way through the caverns of the Canyon Floor, working her way through the lower levels of Cybertron. The lower levels of Cybertron were dark, wet, and claustrophobic to those who were accustomed to the surface. Misery, on the other hand, had enjoyed the caverns (as the lurkers referred to them) with an unquenchable excitement. She had been raised as a warrior and taught to expect everything behind each corner. So, would not it be normal for her to find some enjoyment in a home she had known for over ten million years?

Lights flickered and swayed from above while leaks drenched the walls and center of the caverns. There were those who were about, selling minute trinkets and things of grandeur. Of all the venders, the one Misery looked for quite often was not set up in the streets, but located within safe walls.

A purple numeral marked the doorway that Misery wanted. Chimes announced her arrival, and the surly, bulky green and black dealer behind the counter glanced towards her. His one good optic was fixated on a rare stone in his hand. His other microscopic attachment for an optic zoomed in to snare Misery in his sight. "Well, well, what can I do for you this time?"

"I require adamantium steel -four kilos," she made her way towards the counter and placed three payment cards in his hand. "And twenty plasma charge boxes."

He inspected the credits before storing them into his subspace. "I was beginning to wonder what the extra pay was for." The bot motioned her around the counter and he pressed a switch in the wall. A panel retracted and allowed them entrance.

The room they entered may have appeared small, but that was only illusion created by the large number of ammunition crates that cluttered the floor. The dealer picked up a crate and placed it onto a mobile transporter. "There's your plasma boxes . . . I threw in an extra twenty."

She glared at him, wary of his random omission of kindness. "I only require twenty."

"Yeah, well, you're my best customer. Besides, these things come in crates of forty and you overpaid the last time you were here. I don't want you holding it against me later, like I know you had planned." A controller on the back of his hand became lit and he guided the transporter to the next storage room where Misery followed him.

She did not hesitate to follow him when he piled the last bit of adamantium onto the transporter. "It's no problem, gal. So, when do you want to meet me for the disguised shipment?"

"The usual time. Two days from tomorrow evening."

She nodded to him and he smiled back, "Always a pleasure to help a fellow Decep—Predacon." Dealer corrected himself, then placed his hands on the transport and gave it an extra shove into another separate chamber.

Misery took her cue, and headed back for the entrance. When she arrived there, she pressed the button on the wall, and the passage way sealed. As Misery was heading for the door, it opened, and a stranger pattered in and closed the door behind him. Misery took quick note that he was blocking her path. "You are in my way."

If he had a face, she could not see it, but from the tone of his deep voice he had to have been smirking. "As you're in mine."

"Move," she ordered, drawing a handgun.

"Now, now, none of that," he raised his hand, palm upward, and narrowed his eyes.

All metal surfaces that were not bolted down began to jitter uncontrollably. Only Misery and the stranger remained untouched. Misery's handgun, on the other hand, flew from her grasp and landed in his. "Magneticus," she narrowed her eyes.

He had an EMP generator. "Indeed," he still held the smirk in his words, "I possess a magnetic field which I can control with no limits."

"What do you want?" she inquired, placing her hands behind her back.

"No, no," he shook his head, "that would be telling. It's not really a matter of what _I_ want, but more a matter of who _they_ want."

"Do not waste my time," she began waving her hand through the air as if trying to disperse him.

"Then whose should I waste? Hm?" he approached her, trying to use his size as an intimidation. Misery was unimpressed. "I've heard of you, Misery. I've been watching you for a long time."

She cocked her head to the side and kept her face blank of emotion, "Hm, can you not acquire a girlfriend by other methods?"

This time he laughed. He was smart enough to taunt her from a distance, but not wise enough to know she had an extra weapon ready to pull if it was in need. "Girlfriends mean nothing to me. Boyfriends, on the other hand, are of an interest. Especially ones who are nosy."

Misery continued to play his game, suspicious of what his intentions were. "Whichever way you swing," she guessed he was buying time for something else, and Primus be on her side if she was correct in thinking he and his allies were after Xyston. Misery fleetingly wondered if the Maximal High Council had finally found them. "Why are you here?"

"I don't understand your question. Elucidate," he narrowed his yellow optics.

"Who sent you to distract me?" she changed the wording, but her hidden meaning was still there.

"As I said before, that would be telling, now, wouldn't it?" he glanced at her arm which was still behind her back. "What are you hiding from me?"

She shook her head. "Evasive."

"Thanks for noticing," he smiled, and drew closer to her. It took him a moment to focus and sort what had happened. The gaping hole was the first thing on his list, and then followed by the heavy amount of pain. Misery's arm was straight in line with the hole in his chest. His eyes fell into focus on the second handgun, and then his optics began to short. "Smelt . . ."

The body fell quite suddenly, and Misery reclaimed her first handgun from him. She did a quick check and was pleased to find that his magnetic power had not damaged it in any way. Sliding his body from the doorway, she holstered her weapons and made her exit.

This stranger's presence did not ease her mind, nor did the fact that Dealer had given her a gift and she had left a mess for him to clean up. Unfortunately, she could not ponder on the small things. This stranger had been sent to distract her for a reason.

Trickles of liquid dripped on her shoulders as she passed through a cavern that had cracks in the ceiling. It did nothing to distract her, but did give her an analogy. 'One small crack can lead to bigger leaks.' And it was then that her thoughts wondered back Xyston. Could it be possible that the Council had indeed finally found him?

She took off in full run, not caring for who she knocked out of her way. Time was precious if she was correct, and most certainly, she was. The puddles did little to stop her aside from a few slides here and there, but the main problem lied in how thick the crowds were beginning to get.

"Move!" she ordered as bots moved in front of her, trying to make their way through the tunnels. "I said move!" she screamed again, trying desperately to reach her destination. Misery slammed into a larger bot that refused to make way for her. Her momentum and size forced them both to go rolling through the crowd.

"Hey, you lousy witch!" he yelled at her, keeping a firm grip on her wrist. "Didn't anyone teach you manners?"

She drew her weapon and held it point blank to his face. "Unless you wish to be searching this crowd for your head _you will let go of me_," she accented her last words and he complied, raising his hands up in defense. Misery narrowed her golden blue optics and made the quick comparison. Stranger and Blocker both looked alike. Too alike to be coincidence.

She shot his head clean from his body.

The crowd roared in fear and scattered in all directions. Misery raised her gun high and fired a large chunk from the ceiling. "Anyone who does not wish to get hurt will clear a path," she commanded. Leave it to the group of fearful bots and femmes to make it more hectic.

As the crowd parted for her, Misery stepped forward and left the headless bot to tumble across the street after his cranium. At the commotion, two Security Patrols exited the doorway of a nearby tavern. "Drop your weapon!" one of them ordered, drawing his own.

He and his partner had just enough time to dive for cover as the top of the doorframe rained down on them. "Slag!" the other muttered, spitting out dust and drawing his gunblade.

Misery's taloned foot pinned his weapon to the ground before he could fully raise it. "I am in no mood. You are in no mood. Let us leave it at that," she drew her foot back and kicked his weapon away into the drain. She felt the urge to cringe as a shot narrowly missed her own head. Warning shot, she deduced.

"Put your weapon down, or I promise the next shot will not miss," the other guard ordered, using both hands to keep his weapon trained on her.

Turning her entire body to face him, she scowled and jumped to the air just as he fired. Her body shifted and contorted until her form became a space mobile craft. Misery had no time to spare, and she knew it. Time was turning against her and she knew she had to be right.

Her space craft form maneuvered swiftly through the caverns until she reached the smaller tunnels that forced her to transform back to robot. When she landed was another matter; the leakage here was worse, so it caused her to fall on her skidplate and tumble down the stairwell.

She hit bottom with a solid crash into the wall and it took seconds before Misery remembered what she was after. Jumping back to her feet, she grabbed a bar for support. The Decepticon female carefully used the bar to help herself across the slick tarmac.

Her feet slipped out from under her and she lost her grip on the bar. Instead of letting this trivial thing defeat her, she did one of the most degrading things she knew and crawled for the higher platforms. It was despicable, and she loathed every moment of the experience. Her, a Decepticon, _crawling_—it was unheard of.

Once she was out of the deep liquid, she swung herself up and latched her feet onto the support beams. Using the ceiling, she hovered over the leakage until she had reached a dry section to drop down onto. It was then that she continued in her run.

When Misery reached the second stairwell, she was ready to avoid the leaks that had already drenched the stairwell. She took a quick jump, spread her legs, and landed on the pole handles on either side and slid all the way down. As she reached the bottom, she pulled her legs together and landed perfectly straight in a small puddle. This time she did not tumble, however.

She continued down the long corridor, halting whenever she reached the doorway she wanted. Misery punched the code and blinked in relief when she saw the room was orderly and in good keep. Not only that, but Xyston glanced up at her and gave her a puzzled look. "Misery, you look . . . excited. Something wrong?" Misery splayed herself against the doorframe, breathing heavily and giving slow blinks as she tried to slow her spark beat. "What's wrong?" the larger bot inquired, raising from his desk of scattered reports.

She still continued to breath heavily, but she cut herself off when what she had expected to happen, happened. Xyston dropped to his knees in time to catch her, and rolled with her behind his desk. As he inspected her backside, sparks flew from between her wings, a large singe covering most of her back.

"Thanks for the help," six bots crowded into the entrance way of the flat, weapons drawn and trained on the two as they peered over the desk. "Too bad your friend couldn't stay away, Xyston. Misery led us right to you," the leader smirked.

"Default, is that you?" Xyston stared, confused at the sight of the security guard from his department. He ducked another shot from Default and his men, covering Misery with his own body. It was difficult to tell if they were firing due to the silenced guns they were using –they were resigned to watching the pings of bullets as they buried themselves into the walls. The bots were simply showering the room with gun fire, and while the desk would hold for some time due to its size, Xyston knew it was only a matter of one carefully placed missile that would destroy it. The Maximal glanced down once more to Misery, and noted that she was gradually recovering. "What's going on?" he whispered to her as more gun fire rained over their heads, into the walls, and into the desk.

Misery looked up at him, pain searing through her backside with every movement she made. Her response was rushed, but it was more the gunfire that caused her to pause in between words. "They are after you . . . And I can only think it is . . . because you must know something from your position . . . More will arrive soon."

He held her close to him, still using his massive form to protect her from the barrage. "How do you know?"

"It is what I would do . . . These are just the cannon fodder."

"What do you want me to do?" Xyston asked, picking one of Misery's guns from her hand to shoot a warning shot at one of the bots who had tried to round the corner. He disappeared almost immediately, and the gunfire started once more.

"Either we kill these now and await the others, or we allow their reinforcements to arrive and kill them all at once." She tried to make it to her knees, but the gunfire from the others kept her low to the ground. "You must assist me, Xyston. I cannot fight them to the best of my ability."

He nodded and understood, and although he was not entirely sure why, Xyston found himself reaching under the desk. The metal of the case was surreal to him, and as he slid it towards the two of them he felt what he could only describe as a mental key being fit into a lock. And although it wasn't the right key—not yet anyway—it still jiggled the door enough to let him know it was there. "Will this be enough?" he asked, something darker settling in behind his cerulean optics, turning them almost teal.

Misery paused, watching the lines of bullets passing above their helms. "It will have to be." She matched his teal stained optics, and could feel his impending question wavering on the air. Although she would never admit they were friends, Misery did the next best thing. She winced while opening the case, removed the canon, and placed it firmly in his grip. Again, there was that darkness in his eyes, and the Decepticon female could feel the hardness setting into his jaw. The Xyston she remembered leered back at her for a brief moment. "Remember, the gun is loaded with twenty-seven rounds. Let us hope you only require three."

"Misery . . ." he whispered, digits tightening around the grip.

She looked up into his eyes and understood he still had some restraint, but if she could push him hard enough now, Misery might be able to gain what she lost. However, the situation they were currently in had created a precedent that could not be ignored. "Release the safety and shoot," she ordered, and Xyston did as told. When there was a gap in the gunfire, Xyston stood on his knees briefly and fired three rounds. The missiles surged towards the six bots and two connected with the walls while the third hit one of them in the shoulder. The blast was enough to kill him, while the wall behind another collapsed and buried him. Concussion missiles had that effect on bots.

After the missiles had exploded, however, the ceiling had begun to cave in and the shrapnel ensnared a third enemy, knocking him to the floor. The leader turned, and anger flashing across his face as he fired another shot towards the two flat mates. This time, Default's shot connected with Xyston's pauldron and he went down spinning from the force of the blast.

The Maximal looked to his friend and she nodded. It was her turn, now, and she intended to make Default pay for that one. With the pain still running through her back, but dulling to a steady hum, she rose to her knees, steadied her arms upon the desk, and fired six shots towards the leader. He dodged just before the shots had connected, but the bot standing behind him was an entirely other matter. The optics of the other bot widened as far as allowed, and his body jerked backwards as the shots connected with his upper body and face. He was dead before he hit the ground, and Misery and Xyston utilized the momentary distraction to cover themselves once more behind the desk as Default and his last partner retaliated.

"Xyston," Misery grabbed at his wounded shoulder and pulled him close to her, digging her dactyls into him. He roared with the surge of pain, and glared at her, anger in his optics like he'd never known before. "You remember pain. You must now remember how to inflict it." Misery dug her fingers deeper and elicited a feral growl that came with glowing jade optics. "Make these two know pain."

With the release of her hand he arose with a guttural ululation that left Default and his partner pausing. The Xyston standing before them was not the same bot they had known at the TRUNDLE facility to be a naïve fool. In fact, this was almost a completely different person, or beast for that matter. The gold and red male then charged at them, leaving his cannon to drop to the floor behind him. Default might have been startled, but he began firing once more, which enticed his partner as well.

Xyston, acting on impulse, discovered something as he dodged bullets. A new key tried to jiggle the locked door in his mind, and the closer he drew to the two the more he realized they were no longer shooting directly at him, but instead slightly behind him. The Maximal felt his own perception of space sharpen in areas and blur in others, and it was enough to allow him to get close enough to Default. Lunging, the bot drove his hand through the other's chest, and possessed by the nature of a wild dog on a leash, he broke the restraint he might normally have and drilled his fingers into Default's spark.

Electrifying spark energy pulsed into his hand and up his arm. It sent shivers down Xyston's back, and into two shell covered reservoirs. Despite the haze around his optics, the Maximal managed to set sharply focused eyes upon the final remaining bot. "Ghost!" the other cried, dropping his weapon and pivoted on his heels and out the door. Xyston darted after him, almost dropping to all fours as he rounded the door and pounced the other.

Misery was left to her own devices in the flat, and carefully she drew herself to her feet, holding one of her guns out in search of any approaching enemies. If she were correct, which she knew she would eventually be, there would be more. No one sends minions as the only guarantee to retrieve things without a contingency plan. Of course, the Decepticon female also had her worries that Xyston would lose his nerve soon. But if the screams she was hearing from the corridor were any indication, Xyston might be salvageable.

The jiggling of keys was getting to be too much, but for Misery the jiggling was more like an incessant . . . _ticking!_ "Xyston!" she shrieked.

Xyston huffed it around the corner, silvery mech fluid staining his upper body and hands. The blue of his optics had returned, and his face slackened as he began panting. "Misery?"

"Bomb," simultaneously exterior lenses covered their optics, and they began scanning the room. There had not been enough time for the reinforcements to slip in undetected, and Misery had not seen anyone, so it must have been placed while the others were in the room shooting.

"But do bombs actually tick?" he inquired, still searching the room for any indication.

The look that plastered itself to Misery's face said clearly that she had made a mistake. "No." But the distraction all on its own had been enough. An explosion and shockwave erupted between them before Misery had had the chance to turn. Both were knocked into the opposite walls, and ceiling rained down on them from the force. They were lucky the rest of the cavern did not collapse. After all that work they had done to save themselves, the shockwave of new enemies had gotten the better of them.

Their backs were embedded into the remains of the walls, and after several nanoclicks, they both slipped and dropped to their knees. Xyston, who had been closer to the blast, was now more damaged than he had been, and he was nearing stasis lock.

"Heh, heh, hee! Look at how quick they fall," four bots stalked into the room. The leader looked between the two fallen warriors. "Pick that up," he pointed to Xyston and two of his subordinates approached the fallen scientist.

"You . . ." Misery made it slowly to her feet. "You will not . . . touch him . . ." Her final movements were enough to make her strength give out. She dropped back to her knees and white noise filled her audios.

She locked her eyes with Xyston, and what needed to be said was already understood. Barely, she could hear the orders the other was barking, but that was when the black took her.


	2. Gatekeeper

_Beast Wars and all related belong to Hasbro. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

_**Disclaimer:** No money, no rights, no life. I own all original characters unless otherwise specified._

_**Dedications:** Like usual, the story is dedicated to the writers for their excellent work. It's also dedicated to all the voice actors, especially David Sobolov and Campbell Lane, for bringing these wonderful characters (especially my favorites) to life. As well as the writers of Beast Wars, it's also for the people I love in hopes that this will show that one day I can do something better._

* * *

**Epoch:  
Gatekeeper  
Joshin Yasha** (joshinyasha yahoo dot com)

* * *

_I can feel him inside of me . . ._

_I can feel it, she's not dead . . ._

_Funny . . ._

_I'm laughing . . ._

_They thought they killed me . . ._

_. . ._

_They were wrong._

* * *

They say the darkness is the scariest part of being in stasis lock. They say that only the primal instincts thrive while the rest of the body lies dormant and repairing. That must have been why Misery's mind was still awake. She could think and feel, but she could not speak or hear. It was part of the big surprise when she awakened to find herself cuffed to the chair.

For a moment, she thought that Xyston was doing something kinky with the torture device, then it hit her that she was in Security Patrol authorized cuffs.

She opened her eyes and found two Maximals smiling at her; however, it was not the friendly kind of smile. They had the type that said 'Yeah, sure, whatever you say' and 'I'll believe _that_' all at one time. "Mornin', Starshine," the bot positioned behind the table chuckled.

"Misery," she closed her eyes and cracked her head back and forth, working the long megacycles of repair stiffness from her joints.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"My name is Misery. Designator code fifteen dash four dash thirty-six," she opened her eyes and stared unblinkingly at the two.

"Well that's nice to know since designator codes haven't been used _since the Great War_," the one at the table stood and paced around to lean close to her. "Of course, you don't look old enough to have been in the Great War, so I'm guessing you ditched your Deceptiscum shell and downgraded to a Predabait."

Misery tilted her head away from him and spoke to the one across the room. "You were there. You saw me shoot him. Tell your friend to back off."

"Give her room, Nainsook," the one across the room had leaned back against the wall. "Now, you, Misery; you're going to answer some questions for us."

Her optics revealed nothing as she allowed her vision to fuzz. An old trick, yet a good one. 'Look straight at them, let them break, but they can't break you.' "My name is Misery. Designator code fifteen dash four dash thirty-six," she repeated.

"We know that, ya stinkin' 'Con," Nainsook smacked the table with his palm and it was enough to shake Misery's eyes back into focus. "Why the Pit was that flat shot up?"

Misery glanced off to the side and allowed herself to settle in the chair. She let her optics go out of focus a second time. "My name is Misery. Designator code fifteen dash four dash thirty-six."

"Fine," Nainsook's counterpart stepped closer to the table and sat down. "We'll guess, and you'll tell us how right we are. First round goes to Nainsook."

"So, what? You're living with the Maximal the flat is registered to: Zeh-stun"

"_Xyston_," she corrected.

"And, thus, she answers," Nainsook walked over to another part of the table and placed several photos in front of the three. "Now, as I was saying. One of ya's a real loon and I'm betting it's you. Guns all over the place, musta been about twenty-seven twenty-eight guns. Here's where it gets good; you're using this Zeh-stun-"

"Zeye-sten," Misery corrected again. There was a small black dot on the wall. She would focus on that.

"Anyway, you're using him as a front man. You do your little dirty business, and he's the guy who takes the credit. Ain't no body afraid of a Deceptiwench," he pulled one of the photos close and threw it on the table. It was a picture of Blocker. Attached to it was a statement. "You've also got a bad attitude problem, so here's what happens.

"You get tired of this Maximal so you decide to knock him off. You start towards his flat and you're just writhing in anger because he's done something to really slag ya off. So, this guy here-" he picked up the picture and held it for her to see, "-doesn't wanna move out of the way for ya, and you shoot his head off to clear a path.

"Now, ya get to the flat, and find the Maximal, sadly, he's already there waiting for ya, prepared and all. You two try to talk it out for a cycle, but you came prepared. You have friends who met ya there, and you all just shoot the place the smelt up," Nainsook smiled. "The best part is this: after it was all done, you and your buddies agreed to dump his body somewhere.

"The only thing left for you to do is make it look like you went to try and be noble and save him. Maybe make us think you changed into a good, dear sparked soul. So, you have one of your buddies stay and you get all ready and everything and have him shoot ya up into stasis lock. Now, the only question that remains is this: where did you take Zeh-stun's body?"

"My name is Misery. Designator code fifteen dash four dash thirty-six," Misery continued staring at the dot. It was a pretty black spot on the white surface.

"Smelt you!" Nainsook roared in anger as he jumped up and slammed his hands on the table. If he were human, there would have been veins popping on his forehead.

"Out, Nainsook," the other ordered. When the hot-tempered Maximal tried to object, the other cut him off and gave him a threat that any Decepticon would be proud of. Actually, Misery was quite pleased at his retort and wondered why she had not thought of a similar threat decades ago.

"I roughed up your other partner a little and they pair you with that moron?"

The Maximal turned back to face her and smiled. It was . . . sparkmelting. "So, you can say more than twelve words."

"It depends upon who you ask. Some might say it was thirteen," Misery allowed her golden blue optics to re-align as she continued staring at the black spot.

"Either way, you're exceptionally intelligent. Enough to talk to those who are educated enough to think with their head and not their lugnuts. By the way, my name's Ultimatum," he extended his hand to her and she looked a question at him before she raised her hand and shook his. "Before you ask, I was watching you pick your way out of the cuffs. Grade A, mind you."

Ultimatum shoved the photos and statements off the table and she watched his every move. "Sorry, I just don't like cluttered things," he smiled again as he dusted his hands and leaned forward on the table. "So, just you and me, why don't _you_ tell me exactly what happened."

"I am not truly sure. Someone wanted Xyston dead. They had to get through me for that," Misery allowed her eyes to wander the room. Now that there were no more obstructions, she could set to work on getting her skidplate out of the detention center.

"You know you're going to have to be more specific, especially since we already have a statement from the guy-whose-head-was-shot-off and more witnesses in that cavern coming forward. Each has a different story, but the High Command isn't going to care about that. The only thing they're going to care about is putting another Decepticon offline," Ultimatum focused on his hands before he looked back up to find that she was looking straight into his optics. "Odd, why's a Decepticon got blue optics?"  
She spread her arms wide in a revealing-her-body gesture. "When I downsized I went to a Maximal factory. Xyston was an Autobot who was there as well. We have been together since," she explained.

"Ah, that explains the optics then. You and Xyston, you're what? Lovers?" he asked.

"Just factory mates. Friends on another level. Never gave much thought to taking a lover," she sat her hands on the table and clutched them.

"We found both your guns if that's why you're twitching . . ."

She immediately stopped the action and had to force herself not to do it again. "You were an Autobot?" He nodded. No wonder he had a better understanding of Misery than his partner had. "That explains your retentiveness."

"Touché," he smiled. "Now, you would probably have a better chance of going with the lover story." He rubbed at the bridge of his pseudo-nose. "Cause you understand that I have to get a written statement from you so the tech bots can do a complete comparison while you sit in the lap of luxury down in one of our slag poor cells."

"Here I was thinking that no Autobot had a sense of humour," she almost could have smiled but she refused. Smiles were for friends, and when she found Xyston, she would give him the best smile she could make.

_I must be going soft . . ._ they both thought at the same time, completely unaware of the other. It was then that Ultimatum collected the documents and photos off the floor and then called for blank documents for Misery to make her statement. It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

_What I give you here, today, is a glorious manifestation of how evolved we are. Today, we're going to demonstrate how we can now turn nanites into indestructible machines. The body will be impenetrable._

_And what if this fails . . . ? What of the bot who this is being tested on?_

_Nothing will go wrong. I assure you that this volunteer has no ties with anyone should anything go wrong. He was brought here for the betterment of science and Maximal kind. This specimen is going to show you and everyone else that we can create a being of immense power that can do good for our kind._

_You're talking about a super soldier._

_Not entirely. This project could be used for such a thing, but I am focused on the better standard of life this will create. Remember the Quintesson Virus that almost wiped out life as we knew it? It was because of that that Autobots were forced to create Maximals. I'm saying that with an advancement such as this, we would never have to change our forms again._

_You're worried that if Predacons were to release a virus on the Maximals that you would die. You're trying to secure your life for permanent, yes?_

_I am merely . . . trying to save our race from any further inconvenience. Is that a crime to you?_

_Maybe to the High Council. You are sure that no one knows about this?_

_I assure you, we are the only ones on this project. No others know of its existence._

_I see . . . So what is the first thing to be done?_

_First we must alter the nanites, those inferior things on him now will fall off and be reprogrammed by our special techs. Until they can be laced with a stronger metal, that will leave the basic skeletal frame, spark, and processor to us._

_Are we going to remove his mind?_

_No, that would be a waste, and we would only have to find one that's unused, and that would draw attention to us._

_I see, so after we strip the body off, how do we make the spark immortal?_

_Well, first, you have to put it in a containment unit. Then we go to work on the body._

* * *

Misery glared at the ceiling. For having a staring contest, she was doing fine. Waiting out the reply from the High Command while enjoying herself in a cell was not fine.

"Misery," Ultimatum stood on the other side of the cell and looked in on her. "Looks like you're not going to be deactivated."

She sat up, curled her legs under herself, and blinked her golden blue optics. "You mean the Tripredacus Council kissed some High Council skidplate," she smiled nothing friendly. "I always hated them."

"Yeah, well those skidkissers just bailed you out. They even sent a representative for you. He's filling out the documents now," Ultimatum gave the command and the pale red energy bars began to shut down one-by-one.

Misery was already at the opening when the final bar disappeared. "Which one is it? He must have given a name."

"Uh, Gun . . . something or other," he paused to think as he removed the cuffs from her wrists. He was somewhat surprised to see that she had left them on that time.

"Gunslight," she closed her eyes and shook her head. "The worse of the enforcers."

"I take it you know him well," Ultimatum holstered his cuffs and escorted Misery down the long hall of empty cells.

"He and I have . . ." she searched for the word, "crossed paths."

"Tell me, is he still in his Decepticon form or is he _just that big_?" his optics grew wider as he waited for her to answer. "Misery?"

"I have not seen him in over four hundred years. He may have downsized, but I will not know until I see him," she narrowed her eyes. The last time she had really been in contact with Gunslight was when she asked him to help her avenge those taken by . . .

--That was the first debt she had left unsettled. No doubt in her processor that Gunslight had come to hold Misery to her obligation.

"Wait," Ultimatum looked at her as they continued to walk through the halls of the detention center. "You said this guy's the enforcer. What's an enforcer doing here for you?"

"I honestly do not know. Gunslight scares the slag out of every Decepticon and Predacon that has crossed his path. Nothing stops him. The Tripredacus Council must have sent him to bring me home," she began once again to twitch her dactyls. She would give _anything_ to have her guns back for this meeting.

"I hope he does whatever he does inside the law," Ultimatum stopped and glanced back to Misery, who had already discontinued her pacing. "Misery . . ." She stared blankly at the Autobot-now-Maximal. "Misery, this Gunslight doesn't kill people, does he?"

She shook her head before she spoke, "There is nothing you can do to stop him. He does what he does because he knows that he can. It is frivolous to remotely think of doing anything." She did not mention attacking him. She had seen what he could do when attacked.

That was one bot she wished she never had to end up like.

"Misery," he took her wrist in his hand and stopped her in her tracks. "Primus save us, he kills for fun, doesn't he."

"That bot wears black and purple and carries his Decepticon insignia always," she shook her head, "and now that I know he is here I know that he is still in his form. He found a way to beat the Quintesson Virus. He must have. Nothing would make him change form."

"Primus . . . Misery, you don't have to go to him, there's another way out of here past him," he offered.

"No . . . no . . . he hunts and never stops. I would do myself more harm by running," Misery held her head high and silenced her body's instinct to run. "I will face him. I must face him."

"Are you sure? Misery, I can take you out the back door right now-"

"No! No . . . I must face Gunslight. No debts," she reminded herself and then began walking again. Ultimatum allowed his fingers to slip from her wrist before he trailed behind her. Misery knew Gunslight was here to take her home. Back to the Predacon wings. Back to the room where only the old tread.

Back to _his_ lair.

"Misery," Ultimatum stopped her at the final door. "You still have a chance for the back door. You can still run."

"You Autobots could never understand. Gunslight already knows I am here. The more I delay, the angrier he could become. I am not as big as I used to be. I could not defend myself against him. No sense in running," she pressed the door open and almost broke the gears in her neck. Misery remembered that Gunslight was large, but she had forgotten that he was a Juggernaut. "Greetings, brother," she bowed her head low and waited to be acknowledged.

Gunslight lowered his head to gaze down on her smaller form. This Decepticon - this Juggernaut could only be compared in size to the Guardian robots or to Devastator. His massive form took up more room than it appeared to. Gunslight bowed his head to her. "Hello, sister," his voice was deep and shook the walls.

Misery stood tall again and gave the giant her full attention. "To what do I owe the honour for this long awaited reunion?"

Gunslight held his large hand out to her. Resting and awaiting her touch, her handguns were held in the palm of his hand. It was only after Misery had gained enough courage to take her weapons back that he spoke. "Business."

Misery did not dare take her eyes from Gunslight; such disrespect to one in higher power would not go unpunished. That, and it was bad karma to disrespect the one who came to free you. He looked to Ultimatum, "The Tripredacus Council expresses their gratitude for being alerted to this inconvenience."

Misery could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but it was too subtle for the Maximals to hear. Gunslight was loyal to the one true leader, as was she, and they were not afraid to disrespect the Tripredacus Council. They would die for their leader, not some front group.

"We appreciate your efforts in detaining one of our own, but we shall now take care of her," Gunslight listened to Nainsook's muffled rebuttal as he turned back to Misery. "Dear sister," he lowered his hand to her. "Would the lady like a ride to our destination?"

She bowed her head to him again and then turned her body so she could sit in his palm. Gunslight raised the much smaller Decepticon to his shoulder and allowed her to transfer to a better position. Every good warrior needed his hands free for every possibility.

"We shall take our leave," Gunslight turned to the Maximal in charge of the detention center. "Our surveyors will be looking into the flat and reporting what they find. If you'll excuse us . . ." Gunslight picked up his feet and began moving -just being able to watch those gears move was enough to cause awe.

It was only after the Decepticons had left that the Maximal commander pulled Nainsook and Ultimatum aside to speak with them. "I want you two to check out that flat. I don't care if it's crawling with Tri-Pred surveyors, I wanna know what happened."

Nainsook smiled, "To think I thought I was going to have a boring day." He cracked his knuckles and left to get the documents needed as proof of their search.

The commander glared at Ultimatum, "I mean it. I want more than just 'Preds found this' for the reports." The commander jerked a finger in Nainsook's direction. "I partnered you with him so maybe you could teach him a thing or two. Keep him in line, Ultimatum."

"Yes, sir," he saluted. "Question . . . what if Gunslight and Misery are going there?"

The commander thought it over a moment. "Then get as much information as you can from both the Decepticons."

"Understood, sir," he left to find Nainsook delightfully counting gun shells and strapping them into extra clips. "Let's go, partner."

Nainsook smiled, "I love goin' huntin' for 'cons!"


	3. Deep Within

_Beast Wars and all related belong to Hasbro. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

_**Disclaimer:** No money, no rights, no life. I own all original characters unless otherwise specified._

_**Dedications:** Like usual, the story is dedicated to the writers for their excellent work. It's also dedicated to all the voice actors, especially David Sobolov and Campbell Lane, for bringing these wonderful characters (especially my favorites) to life. As well as the writers of Beast Wars, it's also for the people I love in hopes that this will show that one day I can do something better._

* * *

**Epoch:  
Deep Within  
Joshin Yasha** (joshinyasha yahoo dot com)

* * *

Misery had been silent for too long and Gunslight had had enough. Gunslight preferred a consort who would speak at least once a megacycle. "Hey," he whispered so that the bots walking below could not pick up his voice. "Log in to me."

She complied and placed her hand next to his neck. Holding her palm flat, she forced a hole to open in the center of her hand. A connection cable slid out and Misery plugged herself into a port in Gunslight's neck. /'What is so important that you needed privacy?'/

\'We need to talk about you,'\ he did not allow himself to look at her; that would draw attention to their private conversation. \'The lord has been pondering as to what to do with you.'\

/'He would concern himself with a lowly servant such as I?'/ She closed her golden blue optics and wondered. If _he_ would concern himself over her, then she _must_ have done something wrong.

\'You owe me a favor, Misery. I have simply come to collect.'\ He turned the corner and bots who were in their flight modes spun to miss him. He was really _too_ big for the streets of Cybertron.

/'I know I am still in your debt,'/ she leaned her body against his neck and closed her eyes again. Misery draped her arm across her stomach to allow the connection cable to slack. To any who looked their way, she would appear asleep.

\'And that is why the lord wishes to see you,'\ Gunslight could feel the discomfort that ran through her body. \'I offered your name to his lordship. He seems thrilled to meet you.'\

/'Why would you do such a thing?'/ Misery opened her eyes and watched as they passed the gateway to the lower levels. /'I thought we were going home.'/

\'We have stops to make; a dealer to meet, and an inspection to make.'\ When Misery tried to ask how he knew about her packages he cut her off. \'Did you honestly think that we do not keep track of our own. Look around you, Misery, do you see them? Do you see them all?'\

As they entered the market alley and waded through the crowd, the femme took in the faces of those lurking in the shadows. There were more than what she had thought there would be, and from the looks she received from them, she was not supposed to know of their locations.

/'You have been watching. Why me?'/ she realized that Gunslight had stopped next to Dealer's shop.

\'We only recently started a few days ago. If we had any idea that they were going to take Xyston, we would have helped you.'\ He raised his hand to her and she stepped into his grasp. Gunslight waited a moment for her to unplug from his systems. Misery glanced over her shoulder towards his face. One of his large, red optics winked at her. "Go collect your things, Misery."

Misery stepped from his hand and made her way to the doorway. She turned one last time and saw that Gunslight was making himself home against the building. Then she entered into Dealer's domain.

The mixed and matched bot was currently tinkering with a taser weapon. When he glanced up and saw Misery he had to do a double take. "Holy Primus, darlin', they've been posting your description all over the news." He took a sigh of relief. "They said you killed a guy on one station and they say you gutted him on another."

"I decapitated him," she walked to the counter and sat opposite him. "I have come to collect my things."

"Right," he reached under the table and pressed a switch. Misery did as instructed and turned towards her starboard side. The floor panels opened and the crates rose from the ground. "Your adamantium is in back, still."

Misery raised her eye arches. "Smelt the adamantium. I know you. Where is the bot I killed?"

Dealer raised his chin in regards to her question. "I take it you want his magneticus program."

"I am in need of an upgrade. My mission requires power, not steel," she watched as he stood and left for the back room. He returned carrying the detached arms of Stranger. In his grasp, he also carried several cordless tools.

"Gimme your left hand," he sat the instruments and severed arms on the counter. Dealer waved his hand over an orb and the doors locked. The old Decepticon spent five cycles prying the necessary components from the left arm of the Stranger's. "You realize this is costing you extra, Misery."

The femme had laid her left hand, palm up, upon the tabletop before she answered. "The price shall be paid in full." Dealer took a deep sigh before he used a knife to pry the metal from her wrist. Then, pulling the remaining metal from her palm, he settled into moving and removing wires.

Misery could not help but flinch and twitch every time he moved certain wires. When he had made enough room in her wrist, he moved to her bare palm and removed a piece of metal. Dealer picked up the magnetism component and slid it carefully into her palm. The attachment snapped into place and then Dealer connected the wires to the respective areas.

After several more cycles, he finished reapplying the metal to Misery's wrist and palm. "Give it a whirl, gal," he watched as she raised her left hand, flexed it, and then swung it to her side. She stretched her hand wide and focused.

The walls began to rattle and the things not bolted down began to rise from their place. Just as suddenly as it had begun, she closed her hand and the metal things settled. "It will be more effective with the other in. You ready for me to finish?"

Misery contemplated a moment before presenting her right hand to him. She examined her left while he went to work. A bit more power, a bit more of a chance. If she had had this power back during the Great War, maybe she would not have been in Gunslight's debt. Then again, if she had held this power during the Great War, she would never have let _him_ live.

Misery drew her attention to Dealer as he reapplied the metal to her palm and wrist. She flexed her hand, testing her reflexes, and then she pulled four credit chips from her side. Dealer opened his hand as she dropped them, and without missing a beat, his microscopic attachment scanned the money to verify its authenticity. "No harm, Misery," he winked with his good optic, "now get outta here and enjoy your little upgrade."

She made sure to thank him before leaving, carrying the crate of plasma charges with her. Gunslight was still there, waiting for the Decepticon femme when she exited the building. "And now?" she asked.

The massive Decepticon picked her up once again and sat her on his shoulder, "To the flat. We've business to attend." He began walking, wading again through the crowds and towards their new destination. It occurred to Misery that Gunslight was too big to fit within the corridor to the flat, and when she asked him how he planned to carry out the investigation, the Juggernaut gave her a smile and answered evasively. "We are being met there by my eyes."

"I do loathe ominousness," she narrowed her golden blue optics.

"And that's why I do it," he held his straight face, but inside he was laughing.

It did not seem as long as it should have for them to arrive at the corridor. "It's about time," a figure stepped forward; a heavy cloak about his shoulders and wings. His hand grasped the railing while he raised his head to the two. Gunslight lowered Misery to the ground and she watched the other with curiosity. "It's nice to finally meet you, Misery. I've been hearing such things about you."

She gave him a nod and waited for a reply as he stared off into the distance. Misery realized her error, then. "Hail, brother," she put a smile into her voice so he could hear it.

He smiled and turned his head to her. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice that," the visor-helmed bot had followed the sound of her voice for her location. He was blind.

"My apologies, brother," she closed the distance between them and took one of his hands in hers, careful to show deep respect to the one she knew to be a former Monitor. She asked quietly to avoid the prying audios of any potential enemies looking for weaknesses, "Do you wish a shared vision?"

He nodded to her and drew his other hand from the railing. His palm spread wide and small connector embedded into her shoulders. The cords drew back into his hand, leaving the connector sections in Misery, and then the visor over his optics became lit. "It's very amazing what my range is, isn't it?"

"It is impressive," Misery was seeing double vision; part of her lower optic on the right had flickered to show her what the other was seeing. As for him, his vision was now adequate enough for him to see where he was going. It could almost be compared to the dog of Terra III that would lead those without vision.

Gunslight glared down at the two, "Zeppelin, you'll be my eyes down there. Misery, fill him in on everything that's happened." The two smaller Decepticons broke their necks to look up at him to nod. Then, the two entered the lower level corridor and made their way towards the flat.

"Zeppelin . . . Is that your name because of your form?" she turned her cranium to face him as they walked through the ankle high sludge. The leaks were getting worse; must have been why they arranged the building structure of the corridor to go down and then up so that the leaks could not enter the rooms.

"Of course. My transformation is taken from a Terran zeppelin. I only thought it was appropriate." He quirked the corner of his mouth even though he continued staring forward as he walked, "I was one of the monitors of the planet. I sacrificed my eyes to be able to really see the planet. As such, I can see when not plugged in, just not the way that you or Gunslight can."

"How do you see, brother?" she inquired, ducking under a broken, hanging rafter, and continuing slipping her legs through the slick sludge.

"Normally," he, too, ducked the same rafter. Had he been using his normal vision, he would have walked right into it, "I see only the energy in the spark and its extension through the body. If I were to watch them walk behind something, I could follow them, but I might end up walking right into that something that they avoided."

"Must be difficult," she drew her handgun and checked the charges in it. Zeppelin had already begun charging the rifle attached to his side and leg. "I take it you picked that up through me."

He smiled, "More like the other way around. My sensors are more attuned to the spark energy, and there are two sparks in your flat at the moment. Most likely they are awaiting your return."

"If they have come back to finish me, I shall not keep them waiting," Misery snarled and quickened her pace through the sludge and up the small stairwell into the dryer part of the corridor. Zeppelin did not stray too far behind her, and kept himself close to her and the wall. If there were two bots waiting in there, then he did not want the chance of them sneaking up behind himself.

Misery approached the corner to what remained of the wall and grasped her handguns tighter. Zeppelin waited behind her and against the opposite wall, ready to give her back up when she needed. Upon stepping around the corner, hot metal touched searing metal. The tips on both sides were hot and ready, but it was Misery who lowered her weapons first. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I was about to ask ya the same thing," the bot trained his gun on Misery's face, not giving her one inch of movement. He glanced down her body to see that she had uncharged her guns and placed them back to their respective placeholders. "Ya got a lot of lugnuts to come back to the scene of the crime."

"Still think I am guilty?" she cocked her head to the side and glanced inside to find the other bot that she and Zeppelin had picked up.

"Who are they, Misery?" Zeppelin stepped forward, dropping his rifle to his side, but still keeping it charged.

"Better yet," the black and orange bot targeted his second gun in Zeppelin's direction, "who are you?"

Misery answered for all. "Zeppelin, Nainsook. Nainsook, greet your superior, Zeppelin." She placed her hand over Zeppelin's, indicating for him to place the safety back on his rifle. "The bot inside is Ultimatum, former Autobot."

Zeppelin stepped closer to the Maximal, and he trained both his weapons on the Decepticon. Zeppelin smirked, "You're honestly a fool."

Misery wrapped her arms under Nainsook's and drop kicked his stomach. The Maximal went down without a sound and the femme pinned his neck to the floor with her hand. "Are you going to play fair with the rest of us?"

Nainsook clasped his jaw shut and puffed his chest up and down with a noticeable effort to keep calm. It was one thing to lose his temper in the detention center when he had others to back him up; it was another to do it on a potential battlefield. "Let go of me," he sneered through gritted teeth.

"Settle down, Nainsook," Ultimatum approached the three and shifted rubble from his path.

"Listen to your master, Nainsook," she glared down at him through narrowed optics and a moment passed between them.

It was an understood agreement between the two. Whenever possible, they would annoy the other to all extremes. When she released his neck, he flipped her over his head and rose to his feet. "Come on, Deceptiglitch. Right now, let's go! You and me!"

Misery ducked from his punch and fell to her aft. With a swift kick, she sent him flying over her head. She climbed to her feet and went after him, picking up a pipe and swinging it after him. "Misery! Nainsook!" Ultimatum yelled, trying to stop them. Zeppelin stuck his hand in front of him and shook his head. They had to get it out of their systems sooner or later.

Nainsook threw his arm up to protect his face and took the full force of her swing. The pipe made a spark against his armor and bent from the force. He forced her arm to the side, grabbed both sides of her helm, and smacked his forehead against hers. Both came out of that one with dented helms, and Misery returned his attack with a punch to the side of his face.

He wiped at the side of his face, now dented and bruised, "Gotta do better than that, 'Con -I was built for brawlin!" The Maximal lunged forward and punched her across the face, sending her flying back into the left of the flat over shrapnel from the firefight. She shook herself from the hit. Boy, could that Maximal _hit!_

"Here we go again!" Ultimatum threw his hands up in defeat. If they wanted to fight, then he would be in the cubicle of the flat with Zeppelin sipping on a big cube of energon.

Misery rolled out of the way as his foot stomped down where she had been. Quick to recover, Nainsook kicked at her with his other foot and connected with her stomach. She hit the wall and slid to the floor, breathing heavily trying to get to up again.

He charged at her again, kicking her side in and denting her frame work; another kick, and she was down for the count. Nainsook took a deep breath, turned, and smacked into the remains of the desk. Misery was ready for him again when he turned, and she whacked him good across the face with the already bent pipe.

Dropping the pipe, she punched him across the face and managed to break a crack into his bridge. Misery forced her full weight into him and they both hit the floor with a smack. The femme Decepticon rode him down, punching his jaw before Nainsook rolled to where he was on top. He fisted his hands together and swung at her, knocking the side of her helm in with much effort.

Misery slowly turned her head back to regard him. She narrowed her optics before she swung her legs upward and hooked them around his neck. With as much power she could place into it, she tried snapping his head against the floor by the pressure. Rising slightly with the use of propping herself on her hands, Misery was caught off guard as Nainsook worked his legs straight, sweeping them to the side and then straightening them.

Ultimatum leaned back from the cubicle so he could see into the room. He raised an eye arch and allowed his seat to fall back on all fours. "Give 'em about five more minutes," he said to Zeppelin who took another sip from his energon cube.

Nainsook raised his right leg and pounded his heel against the side of her face. He then straightened his leg, forcing Misery back to the floor with enough force to put them both in the same type of situation. "As much as I would enjoy this with most femmes," he swallowed hard, his throat working against the backs of her legs, "I just can't get into it with you!"

"Encouraging to know that you feel such compassion for me," she wrapped her hands around his leg and tried to force him off, "but we are in a stand off at the moment that I would so enjoy to rectify."

"My," he tried to force her legs open so he could free his face, "must be nice to know you're about to go down, glitch."

"On the count of three?" she asked, hesitating in forcing his foot from her jaw line.

"One," he counted, slackening his hold on her, "three!" Both released the other and climbed back to standing positions. They did not hesitate in continuing their fight, throwing some good punches to the face. At one point, they had punched at the same time and cracked each other's hand open. They both cradled their hands and spun around to different corners. It did not matter who you were, that _hurts!_

"Slot," she wiped mechfluid from her hand and face. Misery managed to duck again as he threw another punch and his hand went through the wall. The Decepticon femme retaliated; dropping low, she crossed her arms and forced him the rest of the way through the wall.

His hand now freed, he grabbed at her hands and laced their fingers together. Nainsook slung her up against the wall and held her, sliding her gradually upwards until her skull was touching the ceiling. The Maximal's head whipped backwards as Misery gave him two swift kicks.

Misery slid down the wall, her fingers still laced with Nainsook's, and she tried to force herself free. Straining to force him back, Misery pushed with all her might, but he still held her pinned to the wall. "Give it up, Misery, I was built for brawlin'."

It was shocking by how much the lack of light could cause the Maximal to look so evil, so Decepticon. "Aye . . ." she whispered, and the wall began rattling, "but I was _built for war_!" The wall tore with massive screeches and, despite what Misery had originally planned, they both hit the floor from the lack of support.

They looked at each other in surprise, and then both let loose a roar of laughter. "You should see your face!" he rolled off her and propped his back against some rubble.

Misery sat herself up and continued her laughter. "Your face is more hilarious. You should see your bridge." She watched as he reached up to feel and flinched when he found that there was a large crack. "Most definitely the most interesting fight I have ever experienced."

Zeppelin and Ultimatum stood side by side, and took another sip from their energon. "Are you finished?" the ex-Autobot inquired and then finished his drink.

Misery and Nainsook looked at each other, then Nainsook spoke, "Rematch later, chickypoo. Next time, I'll really show you how to brawl." She nodded to him and then rose to her feet.

The male Decepticon looked her over suspiciously, "You look kinda hot when you're beat up." Two seconds later, he retracted his statement with her gun pointed at his face, "Of course, it's only an old bot thinking."

The ex-Autobot made his way to his partner and helped him to his feet. "Glad that you got that out of your system?" The black and orange Maximal shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. Ultimatum turned to Misery. "Zeppelin and I discussed our reasons for being here. Same except for a few minor details."

"It appears we all have reports to make, and," Zeppelin held Misery close to him, no longer able to see (he was working on adding more connections into her back since her upper body had taken so much damage) the others in the room, "that we have our objectives to meet."

"Be advise that you may not under any circumstances interfere in our investigation," Misery flexed her cracked hand, awaiting the slow development of repairs that had already begun.

"Yeah, well, we sorta need you to help with our investigation," Ultimatum retorted as he took a seat across the room.

Zeppelin drew his arm away from Misery and his visor became lit once again. He stalked to the center of the room and allowed his eyes to take in everything as he slowly turned. "Are you reading this, brother?" he asked to the air. He must have received a response, because he began pacing the flat, measuring distances while he worked out the math in his head.

He turned back to Misery, "Where was Xyston when you returned?" Misery indicated to the remains of the shot up desk and Zeppelin closed in on it. The Decepticon ran his dactyls over the metal, counting the bullet holes in the framework. "All on this side -most concentrated on the desk. Hid for cover, eh?"

"You would too if you had several bots firing at you," Ultimatum approached the Decepticon and looked over the desk. "Judging by the size of the shots, I'd estimate that they had at least two double hitters."

Zeppelin nodded in agreement. "Three of them had double shots. I can tell by the number of holes in the frame . . ."

Nainsook looked at Misery from the corner of his optics. "They came in through the front door," when she turned to him he continued, facing the remains of the wall and speaking low, "five or six of them. Shot up the room, left a bomb in the center. Came back in and finished it."

"You were just pretending to be stupid," she held him in a higher regard, now. "You were playing us all the fools. How very un-Maximal of you."

Nainsook tilted his head to her and smirked, "I only put on the show in the interrogation room. It sometimes gets bots to confess what they really did just to get me to shut up." He walked forward and knelt to the hearth. Wiping his hand across the rubble, he retrieved a fragment from the floor. "Ultimatum, I found something here."

The ex-Autobot approached his partner and inspected the piece of shrapnel. Both Decepticons watched in interest as Ultimatum turned back to them. "Looks like a chunk outta someone's armor."

Misery narrowed her optics and approached the ex-Autobot. She took the armor piece in her possession and inspected it. Without saying a word she handed the piece back to him, walked a few paces, and then dropped to the ground. The Decepticon femme strained as she tried to pull the remains of the wall upward.

Ultimatum soon got the point and joined her, handing the shrapnel piece off to Zeppelin. He lowered himself, latching his fingers under a support post and started to pull with her. The rubble only moved a foot, nowhere near what they needed. " 'Sook, 'Sook, you gotta help us here," Ultimatum pleaded through gritted teeth.

Zeppelin faced the Maximal and gestured with his hands; Nainsook got the point and stomped up behind the two. Still sore from his fight, he delicately lowered himself so he could grip the wall. With all his might, he lifted and the rubble finally gave way for the three. Misery and Ultimatum felt the difference of the weight and blinked in surprise as Nainsook took over to completely lift -and shove- the wall backwards and into the hallway.

The other two picked themselves up from the floor and all four gawked at the remains of bot that had been trapped under the wall. He was missing an arm at the elbow, and his head was turned in such an angle that anyone would know it had snapped. Zeppelin smiled a twisted grin, then, "Ah, perfect. Misery, collect our evidence and let's be on our way to the ship."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it," Nainsook turned to the two Decepticons. "We have our own investigation to complete."

"And, as such, we bid you _adieu_," Zeppelin about-faced and began making his way down the hallway. He stopped at the remains of the corner stone and faced Misery. "Come, my sister, we must away. Leave these Maximals to their business."

The femme stepped forward and gathered the partial body from the floor. "Wait," Ultimatum grabbed the body from her and smiled. "We have our investigation, and our orders, and until we collect something suitable, we'll be partners."

Zeppelin narrowed his optics behind his visor. "The master will not approve of this."

"Yeah, well," Nainsook pushed passed the Decepticon male, "he doesn't have to like it. We're just coming along for the ride so we can get the full story."

"Would the lady like an arm?" Ultimatum presented her with his elbow and continued his noble Autobot smile.

Misery shook her head. "Keep up if you can, Autobot." She then took off in a long stride and kept pace with Zeppelin.

"I don't think she likes you much," Nainsook whispered to his partner.


	4. The Dance

_Beast Wars and all related belong to Hasbro. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

_**Disclaimer:** No money, no rights, no life. I own all original characters unless otherwise specified._

_**Dedications:** Like usual, the story is dedicated to the writers for their excellent work. It's also dedicated to all the voice actors, especially David Sobolov and Campbell Lane, for bringing these wonderful characters (especially my favorites) to life. As well as the writers of Beast Wars, it's also for the people I love in hopes that this will show that one day I can do something better._

* * *

**Epoch:  
The Dance  
Joshin Yasha** (joshinyasha yahoo dot com)

* * *

He gritted his teeth and held on to the straps. Primus, he hated flying. He hated more that everyone on the shuttle was now aware of his disposition.

Gunslight turned his head in regard to the ex-Autobot and forced himself not to smile. It was funny; but not one to poke at other's afflictions (at least not off the battlefield), the Decepticon let it go. If Ultimatum had a problem with flying, then he would leave him be. For now, at least.

Zeppelin sat across from Gunslight, his visor now blank as he rested, and smiled to the larger Decepticon. As he spoke, he began to snarl, "Do you think we should make him power down for a rest or allow his nerves to continue to upset my functioning?"

"Now, brother, leave him be. Besides, we need to check on Misery and Nainsook up front, and you are the only one who can get in there besides the Autobot," the larger Decepticon adjusted himself before crossing his arms while said ex-Autobot closed his optics and whimpered at the sudden jerk.

"Meh," the smaller Decepticon huffed. "Leave them be. Besides, I like my seat right here just fine," the purple and black Decepticon's smile became wistful as he listened to Ultimatum whimper like a child at the turbulence.

* * *

"So do you really think you'll need all those guns that you brought from your flat?" Nainsook asked nonchalantly, a smile on his face. Flying was his element; space was even more. With the combination of both, along with his other element of speed, he was plain enjoying himself.

"Perhaps I should introduce you to some Predacon traditions," she leaned back against the wall and slid lower to her left. Misery straightened herself and checked the weapon in her hands. "Predacons recognize weapons. Carry your weapons outside your body, carry lots, and they shall not attempt to harm you."

"Predacons?" he cocked his head to the side and stared across the shuttle to her. His gun was already instinctively in his lap from watching her draw her weapon. "Aren't you a Decepticon, though? What about your Decepticon habits?"

She narrowed an optic and watched him as he relaxed against his straps. "Decepticons are different from Predacons. We believe in only the strong. Predacons are thieves; we are soldiers. We Decepticons recognize war. We live for it. We are built for it."

Nainsook took a moment to contemplate her words, then he asked, "Were you in the Great War?"

"I did not stand against Prime, or walk alongside Megatron or Galvatron. I was stationed to an outpost after I was created," she allowed her optics to defocus for a moment. "That was where I first met Xyston."

"I take it he, like Ultimatum, used to be an Autobot, then?" Nainsook relaxed once he saw that Misery officially meant him no harm. At least not while they were in a shuttle; being sucked out of a shuttle hurts when you're fighting someone.

"Xyston . . ." she bit her lower lip and looked to the floor, "Xyston was an Autobot, but he was unlike Ultimatum."

Nainsook unstrapped himself from the wall of the shuttle, mainly to be more comfortable, and secondly to be able to move if Misery decided to take a shot at him. "Not like Ultimatum how?"

Misery met his red optics, then. It was odd how a Decepticon would have blue optics while a Maximal would have red. She recognized the way that Nainsook was looking at her. It was the look that said he would press the subject until he knew. Until he knew everything about her, he would not leave her alone. Know your enemy; Misery's new acquaintance was smarter than he looked.

She took a deep breath and then explained her story to him. "Once, when I stood an inkling of a chance against Gunslight, I believed what every Decepticon believes: Autobots are worthless in battle. It was because of that belief, and what Xyston had done, that I began to change the way that I fought my wars. I no longer undercut my enemies, especially him.

"Xyston was created to do war. He was ground based, but he was still able to single handedly take out most of my Decepticons. I knew that I could not defeat him on my own, so I found Gunslight. I asked of him what I never asked of another. I asked of his help to punish Xyston and the Autobots for doing such an act against the Decepticon forces. When he and I arrived on the outpost, he went to work in his magnificent way . . . never stood a chance.

"We arrived at the Autobot ship, and Gunslight wounded Xyston without problem. Before he could finish his job, I . . ." she paused and realized that Nainsook was now seated beside her. He did not need to ask for her to continue. "I asked Gunslight not to kill Xyston. I was greedy, and I wanted to kill him for what he did to me and my ilk. Gunslight made sure to inform me of my debt to him, and I asked again for him to spare Xyston's life. He finally agreed and then left, allowing me the chance to kill an already wounded Autobot. When we were alone . . ."

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill him," Nainsook finished for her. She nodded, "Why?"

It was most certainly the only thing Misery had never been uncertain on. She could not kill Xyston because, in her optics, he had been the only Autobot capable of understanding the Decepticons. He was capable of understanding the Decepticon need to conquer.

Misery flexed her hand around her gun and aimed it towards the wall. Her optics defocused a second time as she pictured Xyston, in his old form, on the other end of her gun. To her mind, he looked like he did the same day she and Gunslight had reclaimed Decepticon honor: beaten, but not broken.

Nainsook wrapped his hand around hers and steadied her aim. "To shoot, or not to shoot, eh?" He gently unlaced her fingers from the gun and sat the weapon to the side. The Maximal played with her fingers while he awaited for her to continue.

She found his touch to be quite soothing as the image of Xyston approached her. Her optics shook and came back into focus. Then she looked around, found herself in the barracks of the Autobots, and facing down the Autobot Xyston. His green, searching optics were narrowed as he stalked around her. "You came for vengeance," he smiled and picked his triple barrel cannon up from the floor. "You wish to finish me."

Misery had her own guns aimed at him as he paced about, trying to find the weak spots in his armour. She picked up her feet and began walking closer to him, targeting her guns to his shoulder joints. If she could get close enough to him and blow his arms off, he would not be as functional and capable of harming her.

"Now, now, my pride, I've been nice to you so far," he stopped his pacing and held his weapon at his side. Misery was now maybe only a meter from him, and she still had her weapons trained on him. "I left you alive because I wanted..."

The Decepticon femme rolled her guns around her fingers and then holstered them at her sides. Then, she pressed her palms to his face. "Leaving me alive was a mistake."

"And what do you call leaving me alive? Is that your mistake?" he dropped his cannon to the floor and wrapped his hands about her waist, lowered his face, and nuzzled his mouth to her cheek. "You stopped him from killing me. So interesting, my pride..."

Misery smiled nothing friendly and tilted her face until his bridge rubbed hers. "You try to dance upon my grave," she whispered, closed her red optics and embraced him. "You enchanted my world and left me frozen."

"Take my hand, my pride. I'll show you a promised land of pain and pleasure. A world where I will rule all those who oppose me," Xyston snarled as he backed her against the wall.

"Modest for such ambition," she narrowed her scarlet optics and watched him as intently as a spider would watch its food. "Would you choose to stand beside me or before me?"

"I am bound by no masters. I have the freedom to consume your passions without desire, without want. I have the freedom to take a life and hold it in my grasp, feel it slip and die while I smile. Does your life hold such richness and flavor that you can taste every life you take? Do you want to live a life of power and war?"

She shook her head, and as she did her face brushed his, the metal of their helms sparking. It was nothing of love, but a passion to kill that made them interested in one another. They could long for one another on or off the battlefield; find the other as a partner, as a conversationalist, or as an enemy. "My life is led to serve the master, Megatron. I serve the lord because without war I am lost. My freedom is in killing my enemies."

Xyston closed his optics and pressed his mouth against her cheek just below her optic, "And am I your enemy, my pride? Am I the one who will kill you, or shall you be the one to kill me? My pride, stand by my side, and become part of my path, part of my destiny. You, the other half of me that must stay with me."

"Destiny? I am not your possession." she said matter-of-factly, and was through being sweet to him.

"Now you understand why I call you my pride," he hovered his mouth over hers before whispering. "You tempt my being with your presence."

"A monster fascinated with another monster?" she shook her head with as much room as he had given her. Her red optics searched his being, finding in him what he found in her. "We are but humble monsters. You and I . . . to what harm could a monster do upon a monster?"

"Ahhh," Xyston drew a deep breath and smiled a noble smile. "A point you prove, my pride. _'To what harm could a monster do upon a monster? / To scratch one does but scratch the other / In all fair and want they shall consecrate the other / Unmarked by others, but marked monster by monster.'_ Such sweet words have escaped your lips before I could silence them."

"An Autobot would know a poem such as that? Oh, but were you a Decepticon--"

"_Were I a Decepticon_, my longing for you would but be quenched," he drew another breath and stroked her cheek with his. "My pride, become mine and I shall rule this universe with you by my side rather than at my feet."

"To reiterate, I am not a possession," she smiled at him and pressed her mouth to his for but a moment. "Affections must be won."

Xyston threw his head back and laughed, and in a moment he was across the broken ship to the now thrown open doorway. He turned back to her, his hand on the frame of the door. "Away with me, I have business for you to attend. Fear not, for our paths shall cross again. Thus it is written between us. Until we meet again," he turned, transformed, and took to the roads of the barren world without looking back.

"Misery," she turned her head and the giant Decepticon form of Gunslight approaching her shifted until she saw Nainsook seated beside her on the shuttle. "Misery, we're almost there," the Maximal stood and offered his hand to her. "You went into stasis mode. You've been out for a few megacycles, now."

She stared at his hand for a moment and then unstrapped herself from the harness. The Decepticon female rose by herself and sat her aft against the wall, still bent over. "Why do Maximals and Autobots continually offer their hand to a Decepticon?" She straightened herself, back level with the wall, and used the magneticus to call her gun to her.

He shrugged, "Just a thing of courtesy. We do things to makes those around us and ourselves feel good."

"You wish to balance your conscience for hitting me," she took off toward the cockpit and pressed the buttons to open the door. She entered and realized that Zeppelin was already in there awaiting her with the pilot.

"Dreaming of conquest, Misery?" the Decepticon held his head forward and awaited her response. When she did not answer him, he tried a different question. "Or are you dreaming of the Maximal back there?"

The charge of her weapon was enough of a response, but when she pressed the tip of her gun to his temple he understood the rest of what she meant. "Do not be so presumptuous."

"Of course," he nodded, a smile playing over his lips. "But, we are almost home, Misery. You better check the Autobot to make sure he hasn't wet energon all over the floor."

She turned and went back through the first cabinet, passed Nainsook (currently strapping as many weapons to his body as he could fit), and then through the door into the second cabinet. She found Gunslight against the wall, watching Ultimatum with as much interest as a cat would show a mouse. She turned her head to Ultimatum and shook her head. "We have almost arrived."

Gunslight raised his head and watched her from across the cargo hold. "You know we're going to have to do something about the Autobot and Maximal," he whispered once she was close enough to him. Ultimatum could not hear them, and if he could, he was certainly too preoccupied with his fear of flying to care.

"I am being brought to his lordship directly. Do they still not allow those without invitation passed the antechamber?" Misery pressed herself to the wall and steadied herself as the shuttle began to descend to the docking bay.

"No, they've changed it now," he crossed his arms and began manipulating his own gravity field. Misery was close enough that she could also feel the effects of his mass. She clung to his body like a child, holding on to him so that she would not go rolling across the bay.

Finally, Misery released her grip when she felt the locks take hold of the shuttle. They were home, and despite the saying of old, their sparks could stand to be some place else at the moment.

Ultimatum opened one optic and glanced about, then he opened the other, scanned the chamber again, and let out a sigh of relief. He ripped the straps off and threw himself to the floor, kissing it madly. "ThankyouPrimus! ThankyouPrimus!" he repeated without hesitation.

Gunslight shook his head, "You have no idea how hard it was for me to not crack a single smile this entire time."

Misery raised an optic arch and began walking back towards the first chamber when Nainsook and Zeppelin entered the room. Nainsook took one look at Ultimatum and cracked the smile -and the remark- everyone had wanted to make. "Slag yourself much?"

Ultimatum stared at his partner and blinked, "Do what, now?"

"Nothing," Nainsook continued smiling.

Gunslight turned to face the Maximal and noticed all the weapons he now carried in sight. Not enough to begin a small war, but enough that read 'Take a step back and rethink before you pick a fight with me.' "I see you informed him of the show of arms."

Misery nodded.

Gunslight rose to his feet and instructed everyone on their business. The shuttle opened, then, and they exited down to the hanger floor. They were greeted there by no less than twenty armed guards. "State your business," a Predacon ordered as he focused his weapon on Gunslight.

"I am Gunslight, and my business is my own," he did not need to draw a weapon, but the cannon along his arm began to audiably charge, enough to make a threat. The barrel was twice the size of the Predacon, and he knew to back down. Just the mention of the Juggernaut's name sent chills through more than half the guards.

Zeppelin smiled and stepped forward, Misery at his back along with Nainsook and Ultimatum. "Let us be on our way," he furrowed and then spread his cape wide, falling in step before the others.

* * *

The long corridors were quiet; echoes bounced from one end, back and forth, and then back again, constantly repeating for what seemed forever. Their footsteps did not help, either, and sounds were worse about repeating.

Gunslight was ahead of the others, Misery behind him some distance, then Ultimatum and Nainsook, and, finally, Zeppelin brought up the rear. The purple and black Decepticon held his arms wide, tapping into entire base as he walked.

His visor lit, and he watched everyone in black and white detail. Centuries ago, he had sacrificed his real optics to be able to work in the same league as the monitor Shockwave. Some times, he regretted his choice; others, he very much enjoyed being able to see a bot's spark. To see the beat it made, to see the rushing of a beat of nervousness.

Nainsook glanced at Ultimatum through the corner of his optics and then quickened his pace until he was next to Misery. She turned her head and acknowledged his presence, but it was he who spoke first. He whispered to her, "You went into recharge before you finished the story. Why couldn't you kill Xyston?"

Misery closed her optics and shrugged as she walked. "Xyston betrayed the Autobots to my cause. He would make arrangements to offer us information, but anytime he and I met on the battlefield, we would almost rip the other apart. Formalities and appearances."

Nainsook blinked and widened his optics, "An Autobot switched sides, gave you information, and yet you two tried to kill each other?"

She nodded. "Being Decepticon and a traitor does not prevent one from attempting to see who is the better. We fight between ourselves, but if another were to interrupt, we would join forces and kill them."

"You two . . . have an odd relationship," he finally looked at her head on and smiled. "But somehow it seems like something I would expect from you."

"Oh?" she looked at him, face devoid of emotion.

"Yeah, I could definitely see you beating the slag outta your boyfriend and then having a makeup session. Matter of fact, I could see you beating the slag outta him _during_ the makeup session," he smiled and faced forward. They were almost to the meeting chambers, and no doubt, the Tripredacus Council was there awaiting them.

"I do not seem to recall my personal life became the subject of everyone's conversation," she muttered, clicking her hand against her gun.

"Chill, chickypoo, didn't mean nothin' by it," he shrugged. "So, I was half right in the detention center. Xyston was working for you."

" 'Was' is the past tense. Xyston helped me during the Great War. Your slotting Maximal High Council reprogrammed him into a scientist because he was too lethal to be given amnesty and live a 'normal' life," there was much anger in her voice as her optics narrowed and fists clenched.

Nainsook was shocked by her accusation. "The High Council would not reprogram anyone! Maximals do not do that!"

"The slot they would not!" Misery roared as she slammed him against the wall.

Ultimatum stopped, readied himself to help Nainsook, but Zeppelin's hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing anything. "Just continue walking. Allow them to settle their argument."

"But, Nainsook --"

"Will be fine. Keep walking, Autobot," Zeppelin commanded and forced the other to move passed the two fighting bots.

The Maximal stared down at her and breathed more heavily, trying to calm himself and prevent himself from hurting her. Misery, on the other hand, picked him up by his throat and spun him around into the other wall. Nainsook was shocked, to say the least, at the power she was drawing from the magneticus program.

"Your precious Council reprogrammed Xyston when he went to downgrade. There is a blocking chip in his processor that was put there _by_ the High Council. All my attempts to remove the chip have thus failed. And when I find him, I will rip that chip from his mind so that he will never be this defenseless again," she snarled.

Nainsook had had enough. He pushed away from the wall and slammed Misery into the opposite one. "Now you listen to me. I don't believe this slag about the Council, and I really doubt that you're telling the truth about this Xyston being a traitor to the Autobots. I doubt he even was an Autobot.

"To get right down to it, I seriously doubt that this is nothing more than a show. Ya shot a guy in public and now ya gotta pay the price for your actions. I bet your flat was shot up cause the Preds found out about ya sooner than ya thought, so they tried to nix you before the High Council could find out about ya.

"You're kind cannot support another war, ya don't have the rotators nor the lugnuts for it. So don't try to convince me of something that isn't true, Deceptiglitch," he was equally enraged, but for one of the few times in his life, he channeled the rage into something that wouldn't blow a hole in the wall.

"Are you finished?" she asked, face going placid.

"Yeah, for now," Nainsook said as he dropped her to the floor.

_The floor, however, gave way and Misery screamed the entire way down. The nanites on her body burned, crawled, and dripped away as she struggled to break loose from the chains holding her body. She threw her head back one last time and screamed._

"Misery!" Nainsook yelled, trying to shake her free of her dreaming. "Slag, Misery, don't pull tricks on me!" He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Primus, you're burning."

She finally came to her senses, checked the corridor, the floor -everything she could see. The Decepticon finally shook her head and looked at him. "They . . . they killed him."

"What?" Nainsook narrowed an optic and held his mouth open in disbelief. "Say that again?"

"They killed Xyston." Misery blinked and stepped to her feet, back against the wall as Nainsook followed her up.

"How . . . ?" he asked.

She would not care to elaborate, but the one word that she muttered made Nainsook shake his head and feel sick. "Acid," she said, they had dropped him in acid.


	5. Grace

_Beast Wars and all related belong to Hasbro. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

_**Disclaimer:** No money, no rights, no life. I own all original characters unless otherwise specified._

_**Dedications:** Like usual, the story is dedicated to the writers for their excellent work. It's also dedicated to all the voice actors, especially David Sobolov and Campbell Lane, for bringing these wonderful characters (especially my favorites) to life. As well as the writers of Beast Wars, it's also for the people I love in hopes that this will show that one day I can do something better._

* * *

**Epoch:  
Grace  
Joshin Yasha** (joshinyasha yahoo dot com)

* * *

The group turned to face the two as they entered the chambers. "So, you've finished your fight?" Gunslight inquired.

Misery and Nainsook stood by the door, both had different expressions upon their faces that read to the others as meaning upset. Nainsook appeared upset because he felt he had been lied to, and Misery looked as if she held the weight of Cybertron upon her shoulders. "Xyston is dead," she breathed.

"How?" Zeppelin was the first to ask what the other two wanted, "How could you know this?"

She looked away, "Do not ask me that because I do not know. Xyston is dead." Misery turned back to them, golden-cerulean optics burning with the need to unleash her anger. "They dropped him in acid. I could _feel_ it. It burned me, too."

"Nainsook?" Ultimatum inquired, his hands reaching for his data pad. "Is this true?"

"I . . . don't know. I saw her start freaking out and then when I touched her she felt like she was burning from the inside out," he shook his head. "I'm not really sure what to believe anymore . . ."

Zeppelin stood, drew closer to Misery, and held his hand above her face. "Sister, if I may?"

She nodded, "Proceed, brother."

His palm opened and two plugs made their way out. With his mental command, the two cords slithered behind Misery's cranium and locked into the nape of her neck. Her optics fluttered and eventually shut; she may not normally let another into her mind, but for a monitor, she would allow it.

Images, almost televised, appeared on the inside of his visor and flashed across his face. He swept through them slowly, measuring each one and processing them. Zeppelin paused, rewound, and replayed her most recent memories, and, he too, blinked in surprise. "Well, she saw him die. But I cannot tell if that is indeed the truth or fiction."

"You doubt me?" she asked, flinching as he unplugged from her neck and drew the cords back into his hand.

"It is not that I doubt you, Misery, it is that I doubt the possibility that you could possess telemetry. Especially for such a distance."

"Distance? You believe Xyston far away from here?" she raised her hand to the back of her neck and ensured that the connecters had closed.

"Would you honestly kidnap someone and have them close to such a compound as the Predacon home colony?" Gunslight asked her as he drew away from the wall. Nainsook and Ultimatum had both noticed long ago: it was Decepticon habit to keep their back to the wall.

"Either way," she walked towards Gunslight and stared up to him. "The master is waiting. He has been patient, and I would not like to abuse said patience further."

Gunslight closed his optics and nodded to her before turning to the giant doors. He spoke plainly, and it was enough of a warning as he read the Decepticon language above the door. "Only those of Decepticon lineage may pass. No Predacon, no Maximal, and no Autobot may pass this doorway."

Misery raised her head and looked back to the other three. "The Tripredacus Council will keep conference with you until we return. Zeppelin, do be certain to keep them from trouble."

"Nothing to fear, sister. On with you, now," the purple and black Decepticon took his seat and followed Gunslight and Misery with his extrasensory ability until the buffers silenced his 'eyes.' The brightness of the spark within the room worried him. Already, he could see the anger that would meet the two . . .

Gunslight's optics illuminated the walls with a red gleam as they passed through the dark corridor. "Remember your manners, Misery," he whispered as he pressed the doorway open into another dark room.

The void enveloped everything and the temperature was enough to tell them that many had died in this room. As a matter of fact, there were still grey bodies strewn about the floor with steam and sparks and mechfluid pouring from the remains of their bodies. Misery's insides began to clench tighter and tighter from the feeling of being watched. And what made it worse: she _knew_ who was watching her.

Movement in the distance caught her optics and she dropped to her knee, bowed her head, and offered the proper greeting. "My master, I have come to you per your bidding. What would you have of me?"

The purple and grey Decepticon master stepped forth from the shadows and a sullen look was upon his face. "I was told that you are a loyal Decepticon." Misery remained silent. She knew better than to immediately reply. That would show insubordination for speaking without being asked.

He stepped closer, his red optics glowing in the darkness. "I was also told that you are worthy of this offer." She did not dare raise her head to him. Her first reason was that she had her priorities in order, the second reason was that she was, as the Terran expression went, scared shitless.

"So I ordered you be brought to me. I needed to see for myself just how loyal you are -just how co-operative you are," he stopped before her and began charging his laser cannon. "And here you are, cowering at my feet. Why should I believe you to be loyal and deserving?"

That time the question was directed to her, and thus she answered. "My master, in all truth I am but a soldier for the Decepticon cause. I am not worthy enough to be here in your eyes." Flattery worked.

Sometimes, at least.

"Very well," he pointed his laser at her and prepared to fire.

"My lord," Gunslight stepped forward and blocked Misery with his body. "Misery is only cowering because she knows that you are her master."

"Am I your master?" he asked her. She bowed her head lower and replied with an agreement. "And am I your master?" the Decepticon leader raised his head back to Gunslight and awaited his answer.

"Yes, lord Galvatron, you are my master," he answered.

"Than she is a worm -a leech; _a thorn!_ She is a traitor in waiting, and is not deserving of my presence, she has spoken it herself," he pointed his laser at Gunslight. "And you have troubled me with bringing her here. I do not appreciate your sense of humor at my expense."

"My lord, I only troubled you with her name. You asked me of one who I thought would be submissive enough to serve you. I gave her name to you because I believe she will be a willing servant to the cause."

"You speak without being spoken to, Gunslight. You are wearing my patience thin," Galvatron snarled, readied the release on his laser, and raised his arm towards Gunslight's chest cavity.

"My lord," Misery raised her head but held her optics trained on the darkness. "Gunslight gave my name to you for your decision and choice. If you do not think of me as being worthy, then I retract Gunslight's words on my behalf."

Galvatron widened his optics, anger dancing across his face. "Very bold of you," he lowered his weapon to her level and watched as she stood and raised her optics to meet his. "Too bold."

"Lord Galvatron, if you request of me to perform a service for you, I shall answer it because you are the Emperor of Destruction," she forced her stomach to stop tap-dancing inside her throat. "If you are in need of my services, then I am to serve."

"Pretty words for a soon-to-be scrap pile," Galvatron snarled and released the trigger on his laser cannon. The room became lit, Gunslight moved to help her, but the body parts all ready hit the floor. Misery lowered her hands and the magneticus program dropped the rest of the body parts and metal paneling she had used to block his fire. "You defy my will!"

"I defy death!" she screamed, regretted it, but held her ground.

Galvatron stood motionless and then threw his head back in fits of laughter. "She defies death! Gunslight, you were right to bring her to me. You and she shall make a grand centerpiece for my mantle should she fail. Go! Take her away! Take her from my sight before I change my mind and scrap you both now."

"Yes, Lord Galvatron," Gunslight bowed his head.

"Yes, Lord Galvatron," Misery bowed her head. They turned, quickened their pace from the chamber, and made their way back to the others. From there, they departed for another chamber.

* * *

Nainsook inspected the vats along the table and minutely paid attention to what was going on behind him. "The Maximal High Council has deemed it necessary to create a being capable of destroying the Predacons," a scientist began. "To answer their charge, we have decided to replicate their experiment and create a sense of balance between our two nations."

"And that is where my services have been requested?" Misery asked, raising an optic to the group of scientists.

"Yes; rest assured you have a better chance of survival than the Maximal experiment, though," the one speaking cracked a smile. "We'll be using the real thing to what they have based their experiment on."

"And the real thing being . . . ?" Ultimatum asked, taking a seat against the wall and crossing his arms.

The scientist glared at him before he continued. He had attempted to have the two removed, but the threats of Misery and Gunslight had been very convincing. It was not that the two Decepticons defended Nainsook and Ultimatum, it was that they wanted to show that the Maximal High Council was not the glittering throng that the two had thought of it as. "The Maximals have created an immortal spark in an attempt to create the perfect soldier. While the Maximals had to recreate the product from scratch, we, however, have the true base of the project."

Misery took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. "Starscream. You have found his spark."

Everyone in the room suddenly became more attentive to the details. Ultimatum gaped, and Nainsook finally turned his head to indicate he was indeed listening. "Yes, he is contained in the next room. Misery, if you'll come with us, we can begin." The scientist turned and led the other four scientists to a clean table. "Here, Misery."

Misery drew closer to them and observed the equipment. "How will this work?" she asked.

"We're going to loosen the nanites from your body, and when that happens, they will fall into this containment unit," he pointed to the openings under the table, "and the machines inside the container will began reprogramming the nanites. While this happens, we will attach Starscream's spark to yours and force a copy of his immortal programming into your spark."

"And my nanites?"

"When your spark becomes immortal, you will know it. Your nanites will be attracted back to your body. With their reprogramming, they will be stronger, alive, as it were, and able to be drawn back to your body more quickly."

"How fast?"

"We are estimating anywhere from fifty to one hundred times faster," he said. It was a large margine of error, but when dealing with new physics, it was better than most could hope. "Now, if you'll lie down and go into stasis mode, we can begin."

Misery did not like being defenseless, but with Gunslight in the immediate area, she knew she would be safe. At least, that's what she made herself believe as she did as told and laid down on the table. "See you if I wake up," she then closed her golden-blue optics for the last time and fell into recharge mode. It was then that the scientists began their work.

They worked quickly, connecting her to monitors and preparing the drop away chamber for her nanites. The machines below were readying with a steady hum, notifying the scientists that everything was almost prepared. "Well, is everyone ready?"

Nainsook shifted and walked over next to Ultimatum and sat down, crossing his arms and watching diligently. "Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"About what?" the ex-Autobot inquired, laying his head back against the wall.

The Maximal shook his head, watching as they brought in the container with the immortal spark inside. "What she said to me about the High Council. Do ya think she was right about them reprogramming her boy, Xyston?"

Ultimatum sighed, turned his head to his partner, and lost his smile. "You're young, 'Sook, you haven't lived long enough to know what people are capable of--"

"I didn't ask you that, I asked if you thought she was telling the truth," Nainsook began climbing to his feet, but Ultimatum's grip on his wrist stopped him and forced him to look back.

He licked at his lips for a moment, opened his mouth to say something, closed it, took another sigh, and then spoke. "Yes. I think she's right."

That was not very comforting to know.

Both turned their heads and widened their optics as they watched Misery's body peal away from her frame work and fall into the containment hold. Seeing her bare chest cavity, her pulsing spark, the basic alignment for her cheeks, jaw, and optic-less sockets made Ultimatum and Nainsook turn their heads away.

* * *

_She was floating in the dark place where dreams happen. She was comfortable being held there in warm arms, she was comfortable knowing that Xyston was dead, but she was very satisfied with the knowledge that she would have her revenge. Her body grew cold, rigid, and silent. Her spark began pumping faster, new sensations coursing through her as her optics dashed back and forth while streamlines poured into her._

_"Such an insipid specimen," he purred, his voice an enemy in the darkness. He stroked the back of her helm tenderly, yet in that touch there was more violence and ice than one would think. "Devoid of everything but loyalty for her cause. Much like a child . . . _my_ child."_

_Misery stirred and shifted in his arms, pointing a nonexistent gun to his midriff. She opened her eyes and glared dangerously at the Decepticon who held her. "You would do wise not to touch me," she tilted her head to the side, trying to get a better look at him._

_The red, blue, and grey transformer threw his head back in cold laughter. "Such gratitude for one who just saved your life." He saw the look she gave him. "Yes, you died not even halfway through the procedure. They hooked my spark up to your body before yours had the chance to flee to the Pit."_

_"You saved my life," she smiled something evil. "Your life gives birth to new life; mortal to immortal. Tell me, Starscream, does that make you father to me as Soundwave to his cassettes?"_

_"It means nothing, Misery. You were just something they forced me to create. Nothing more than an excrescence; a tumor with foul optics, as well."_

_"The way I look is no concern to you--"_

_"It's all my concern!" he wrapped his hand around her throat and snarled in her face. "Everything about you, from your optics to your spark, they are me in every form now. Your body is just a shell; a vessel to which I have strengthened. Without me, you would be dead, wasted on a table and on your way to the Pit."_

_Her smile faded and she closed her optics. "I do not fear you, Starscream. I only fear two bots: Lord Galvatron and Gunslight."_

_"Galvatron is a fool!" he hissed, tightening his grip and fighting with all his will not to crush her in his hands. "I deserved to lead the Decepticons!"_

_Misery threw her head back and laughed, cold and evilly. "I serve the one and true master of the Deception legions, and that, father, is Lord Galvatron."_

_"Call me that again and I'll take away my blessing I bestowed upon you and then kill you myself," Starscream snarled as he drew away from her body and disappeared in the darkness._

_"What is the matter, Starscream?" Her voice carried sarcasm, resentment, and humour, "Do you not like that you are no longer the only one of your kind? Three instead of one?"_

_His voice echoed about her head and held a nails on metal sound, "You may be cheeky, now, Misery, but remember this: without me you would no longer be able to seek your vengeance for your precious little boyfriend. On the other hand," she could hear his voice become more delighted, "there is still that chance that your vengeance would be acted upon in vain. Ergo, your friends did not tell you the full story, yet."_

_"What story?" she turned her head, scanning the darkness for him. "Answer me, Starscream, king of nothing!"_

_"Gunslight has a greater plan for you, but you have an even greater one for yourself. Ambition propagates treachery and ruthlessness. I've seen the promises Xyston made to you . . ." The ancient Decepticon's laugh carried about her with no source. "Oh, Misery? I've decided to leave you with something else, too. A little kiss goodbye from father to spawn. Such a pretty little thing you've buried inside your mind. I think I'll set it free . . . For your brashness, I leave you with the other side to your mind released so that dark designs may be executed."_

_Misery cradled her head in her palms, feeling the presence take hold of the back of her mind. She turned her head to the right and a wicked smile crossed her lips. She then rotated her head to the left and a placid look took hold of her features once again. "What did you do to me?"_

_"Gave you more of a personality," the Decepticon smirked in his hiding place and then began to disappear completely. "I awoke that little piece you had forgotten. Let's see how you fair with it again." Then he was gone._

* * *

"There, it's finished," after four straight megacycles of work, the scientists stepped back and admired their handiwork on Misery's frame. "Now, someone wake her up."

Ultimatum and Nainsook stood, watching in interest as one of the scientists approached the female Decepticon's body. With sudden movement, the two were drawing their weapons with instinct, but hesitated. Misery's frame was now sitting upright, and with slow movements surveyed the room. With no optics, the metallic skeletal face looked sickening to the ex-Autobot and Maximal.

She turned her head to the right and rotated her jaw. The scientists stepped back further and continued staring in admiration. "Misery," the lead scientist found his voice. "You must call your nanites back to your body. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Her skull rotated and faced the direction of the speaking scientist. Pushing herself forward with her hands, she slid her framework from the table and stood on diminished legs. As she began walking forward on basic metal pistons, the nanites in the container crawled out after her like a large body of black and blue liquid. When they caught up with her feet, she turned and the nanites began climbing her body and taking position on her.

Misery turned her head again, this time to face the ex-Autobot, and as she did, the nanites settled over her skull and filled out her face. Once again, she was whole, but this time she had new abilities. She could feel in her hands that the magneticus components were now a physical piece of her, not just an added attachment. "Misery?" Ultimatum asked, amazed by the display.

She turned her head again and faced Nainsook with closed optics. "I believe you owe me a rematch," she bared her Decepticon smile and widened her restored golden-hued scarlet optics cynically. Nainsook took a moment to blink before he realized that she had forced her nanites to change her optics.

"Wait," Zeppelin entered the room with three Predacons trailing behind him. "Save your rematch for later, we have something better suited to test your new abilities. Allow me to introduce Switch, Decepit, and Jabot."

The purple and black Decepticon drew off to the side as the three approached Misery. "So, all we have to do is kill her? Psh, shouldn't be too hard," the one called Decepit smiled, drew his cannon from his back, and fired point blank into Misery's midsection. The power of his cannon knocked her backwards and into the wall. She hit the ground and slumped forward. He smiled, "Simple enough."

The laughter made everyone stop smiling. Misery climbed back to her feet, face turned to the right and staring at the three with her red optics shining. The tears in her body twisted and sealed back into their proper places, then she stood tall. She continued her wild stare, and in the blink of an eye, she was close to Decepit.

The Predacon widened his optics and choked on his stomach. Misery's hand tightened around his spark, her arm wrist deep into his chest cavity. She turned her face to the left and blinked, tightening her grip on his spark. "I shall rip you apart and crush your sparks with my bare hands." And she was true to her word.

She spun, drawing her hands in front of her, and swinging her arms upward. Switch and Jabot hit the ceiling and slid towards her, both yelling for their lives. She clenched her fists, lowered her arms, and the two Predacons dropped to their backs in front of her. Misery stepped forward, twisted her head to the right, and bent down until she was able to glare into Switch's optics. "Cross my heart hope to die . . . pluck out my slotting eye . . ."

Switch cried out, begging Misery to stop, but she traced her fingertips around his optics. "Misery, please, you can't!" he whimpered, trying desperately to move his body, but unable to.

She smiled, grinning from audio to audio as she pried one of his optics free from his face. He screamed the whole time as she then stuck her fingers in through the open socket and began twisting it around. "There!" she cackled, pushing into his core processor and disconnecting his mind from his body.

His screams silenced and his body stilled. Misery smirked and with plunged finger in his open socket, latched it on the inside, and jerked the metal free from his face until there was only a jagged hole. "So easily ripped. Faulty metal," she cackled and pressed her palm against his core processor. "Wake up," his good optic shot open, and he screamed again, "time to die!"

Ultimatum closed his optics and turned his head. Nainsook tilted his face and forced himself to watch. Gunslight, the scientists, and Zeppelin smiled. "Enough, sister," Gunslight ordered. "You've proven your new skills."

The Decepticon looked up to face him, blinked, and gathered her senses. She stood, freeing Jabot from her hold, "My apologies, brother. I lost myself." Jabot did not wait for her to finish before he ran.

Zeppelin clapped his hands together, "Marvelous, stupendous, fascinating. Now, dear sister." He waved his hand to the side in presentation fashion. "Our transport awaits."

She acknowledged him, "Of course, brother."

Ultimatum brushed his disgust away and raised his hand. "Where are we going and can I go?"

Nainsook punched him in the arm. "Don't you think we've seen enough?"

Ultimatum smiled, "Don't you want to see how deep the rabbit hole goes?"

"Well, yeah . . ."

"Are you two coming?"

"Yes."

"Are we there, yet?"

"I'm going to hit you, now."


	6. Harder to Breathe

_Beast Wars and all related belong to Hasbro. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

_**Disclaimer:** No money, no rights, no life. I own all original characters unless otherwise specified._

_**Dedications:** Like usual, the story is dedicated to the writers for their excellent work. It's also dedicated to all the voice actors, especially David Sobolov and Campbell Lane, for bringing these wonderful characters (especially my favorites) to life. As well as the writers of Beast Wars, it's also for the people I love in hopes that this will show that one day I can do something better._

* * *

**Epoch:  
Harder to Breathe  
Joshin Yasha** (joshinyasha yahoo dot com)

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ultimatum smiled as he hopped from one foot to the other until he was next to next to Zeppelin. He leaned forward, tucking his arms behind his back and humming a tune.

"We are going to the shuttle train, and then to wherever Misery decides," he did not turn his head, but he knew which side Ultimatum was on. His attention was more focused on the female Decepticon in front of him. Zeppelin had requested Misery be his guide to the shuttle, and with her nanites now 'alive' she was a brighter beacon to him.

"Oh," he widened his optics in child-like innocence. "So . . ."

Zeppelin twitched, "Yes?"

"Are we there, yet?" It had become Ultimatum's way of coping with what he had just seen. Zeppelin found it incredibly annoying, but he had realized that it was the mask Ultimatum had pulled over himself to hide his emotions. Where Decepticon's could wear faces of steel to mask their emotions, the ex-Autobot wore a face of childish humour.

"I will hit you, then kill you, if you ask that again." Zeppelin had enough self-control to not break the Pax Cybertronia, but he was beginning to be sorely tempted to at least shoot the ex-Autobot for his annoying form of guise.

"Awww, you're so cruel," Ultimatum pouted, which was pretty interesting all on its own. Then, he went to walk next to his partner, who had in turn been speaking with Misery.

"Interesting," Nainsook laughed, glancing towards his partner. "I didn't know you listened to those oldies."

"Eh?" Ultimatum raised an optic and questioned the Maximal.

Nainsook smiled, turning towards the two behind him and walking backwards. His smile widened, and then he began: "Thought about the dream is so real now / These are dreams of mine you're so aimless . . . so aimless / You baby, you're so cruel . . ."

Nainsook walked in front of Misery and lowered his face towards her, smirking, "Baby, you're so cruel." Her eyes narrowed, and then she raised an optic arch. Nainsook's face slacked, an exasperated look. "Ya have no idea what I'm doing, do ya?"

"On the contrary," she grinned, "you seem to know just where we are going." The other blinked, confused, but he nodded slowly, falling back into pace after her and the other. Within minutes, they were at the shuttle train and boarded, heading through the Predacon home colony.

"Are we there, yet?"

"I will kill him, now, no matter what treaties we have."

"No, you will not."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll do it for ya."

"The Maximal hates it as well, see? I can kill him now, yes?"

Misery turned her head to Zeppelin. "I do not care what the Maximal does, but you will not kill the Autobot. I may still have use for him as a decoy."

"Decoy?" Ultimatum blinked.

"Hm, true, you do always pick good cannon fodder," Zeppelin smiled, relaxed his head against the wall of the train, and closed his opticless sockets.

"Cannon fodder?" he gulped.

Misery tuned them out, closing her optics and feeling about her with only her mind. There was a distant buzz in the forefront of her mind, whispering to her that there was another problem for her. "Miz," she turned her head to face Nainsook, who was now sitting on her left. The buzzing in her forehead shifted to the right side of her skull, and she narrowed her optics towards the Maximal, trying to will him and the annoying sound away.

"Chickypoo?" he whispered, his mouth slowly moving, but that was not where Misery's attention was fixated. Her optics watched as his throat worked; a mess of metal, wires, and other things that looked so easy to rip out. "Misery," he tried again.

"What is it, Maximal?" she questioned; however, her gaze remained fixated on his throat. Such a lovely piece of metal that appeared so dainty and tender. She felt the growing urge to rip out his throat.

"Back there, in the lab, were you planning on killing me?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

She closed her optics, suppressed a yawn of exhaustion, and then answered painfully, "Yes."

Nainsook widened his optics, "Ya hate me that much? Gee, I must have rubbed ya the right way."

Her optics opened, a smile across her face, and she replied, "Trust me, Nainsook, once this is over, I will rip you open and play with your insides."

He smiled, "I can't wait to see ya try."

"Are we there, yet?" Ultimatum whined.

"Shut up!" they all barked to the ex-Autobot.

"Okay, okay . . ." he pouted in his seat, placing his elbow on his knees and his chin in his palms. "You guys are so mean." Ultimatum did not understand why, but he felt the growing attraction between the Decepticon female and his partner. Plainly, the ex-Autobot could feel the wedge being driven, and he knew that it was better to err on the side of caution than to find himself betrayed by Nainsook later. The ex-Autobot would have to be extremely careful of everyone until he could be certain that he wasn't being betrayed.

Nainsook sighed and grabbed for the safety hold when the shuttle train jerked to the left. His hand, however, missed the handle and he was thrown into the corner of his seat. He was not the only one catapulted by the turn; Zeppelin and Misery had been moved as well.

The Maximal cursed when he straightened himself, blinking only when Misery looked him over. "What?"

"Something . . ." she paused, trying to explain what she was seeing, "something inside of you. I can see inside your chest. It is almost as if I can watch where your spark sends your pulses."

Nainsook slowly twisted his arms, forcing his expression to emotionless. "I don't want to hear that . . ."

She shrugged, crossed her arms, and settled back into her own seat. "That is fine," she paused, turned to Zeppelin, and watched him finally find his seat again. "Brother, we shall be arriving soon. Do you think it wise to start instructing their behavior?" Misery indicated to the ex-Autobot and the Maximal.

Ultimatum glared daggers in the direction of minute droids crawling about the ceiling and walls. A pestilence, but possibly an aid --or hindrance to his cause. Nainsook's elbow to his side shook him from concentration. "Hey," he mouthed, then finished whispering his words, "they're talking about us. You need to pay attention to them."

Ultimatum tuned in just in time to hear Zeppelin speak. "--and Stricture . . . they aren't going to like Maximal or Autobot company in their flat. Let alone if they are having a party."

Misery continued, "Correct. Too many Decepticons and Predacons would find them as fresh metal off the assembly line." She faced Ultimatum, then, carefully searching for her words. "It is not the first time I have allowed an Autobot to follow me into Decepticon lines. But this time, it is under different circumstances."

The ex-Autobot blinked. "You've had Autobot prisoners in your territories."

"Not the circumstance I was referring to, but it is . . . close enough to my original idea," she braced herself as the shuttle train came to a jerky halt. "We are here," her red eyes narrowed, casting a darker glow across her body.

Zeppelin smiled, picked up his small cart of baggage, and followed behind Misery after he reconnected his visor to her optics. "Sister," he whispered, secrecy now of most importance, "remember the Maximal and Autobot still bare their insignias. It would be wise to convince them to change them."

She turned back to him, "Would you change your Decepticon insignia to walk into an Autobot home?" He remained silent. "Then, Zeppelin, I suggest you not caution what they should do or should not do."

Ultimatum rushed up to her side, keeping a consistently watchful eye on the Predacons who bore him glares, and he placed a hand on her shoulder as she continued to walk. "Misery, could you tell us who we're looking for, Nainsook and I could possibly help assist you."

She barely paid him mind, but continued her way through the streets. "Old friends. They were two of the best in my squadron. Taciturn and Stricture. Decepticons," they all stopped in the middle of the street as the lights to the massive colony dimmed.

"What's going on?" Nainsook glared at the space once occupied by light. No change could affect their eyes, but the sudden change was worrisome to him and Ultimatum.

"S-O-P," Zeppelin answered, "must be the birds going past. Probably just a flock of _haemaptera galaxias_. Our station crews shut down the lights for the birds." Zeppelin smiled in Ultimatum's direction, "They think it funny when they crash into the outer walls."

"Bastards," Nainsook mumbled. He watched Zeppelin turn to him, and never regretted his swear.

"Feh," the purple Decepticon spat, face in a snark, forcibly painful expression, and he made his rebuttal. "The birds bounce off the shields, it doesn't hurt them if that's what you're concerned about."

"You just said they hit the walls."

"Fool, I shortened my words to refrain from explaining in lengthy detail --which, however, you have made me do anyway," Zeppelin snarled, most annoyed.

"Enough, you two," Ultimatum stepped in, placing himself between the two arguers. "We don't need a fight between ourselves." He looked around, getting awkward looks from passing Predacons. "Not the place nor time to have something happen between us."

"How dare you," Zeppelin stepped forward, but fought a failing effort to stay upright as Misery pulled him backwards. He landed on his back, on the ground, and all anger flaring. "You dare!"

Misery clamped her hand to his shoulder. "Brother, as the Autobot stated: pacifism is a virtue at the moment we must honor," she squeezed his shoulder, hard, letting him feel the strength in her hands.

Nainsook stepped up to Ultimatum's side. "You were talking about etiquette earlier. What do Ultimatum and I have to do to keep from having to beat the slag out of everyone?"

_Arrogant_, she thought. "Look around you, Maximal. See the doorways with the green marks above them." The Maximal and Autobot nodded, reading over the neon green letters. " 'Posterra' --'master of land.' Every doorway that bares that symbol means that the owners have something akin to their own country within the walls of their home. Their rules, their punishments. It is in contract with the Tripredacus Council."

Zeppelin narrowed his sightless optics behind his visor, "It's the same with almost every building, here. Separate, but part of the Predacon forces." He turned towards Nainsook as he stood. "So, you had best be on guard while you are within Taciturn and Stricture's home."

Ultimatum turned back to Misery. "We should be going, I don't appreciate the stares from these Preds." For once, Misery agreed. She also did not like the glares by the Predacon descendants. Without further argument, the four continued on their way.

* * *

One, two, three, four shots to the back of the head, and the Predacon dropped out the broken window and onto the street. Zeppelin had to be pulled away by Nainsook just in time to keep from being hit by the body. They all gawked at the body, and then turned their attention upward to watch the party of loud noise and shadows disappear away from the window.

"Posterra . . ." Nainsook read the symbol above the door, counted the many flats, corridors, alleyways, and street lights, and like all good officers, he would know his surrounding front to back. "I take it that place has a clause that says they can kill 'cons if they don't have fun."

"He's not dead," Zeppelin waved his hand across the body, stopping palm flat against the Predacon's backside. "His spark is still pulsing --faintly." He stood, turned to his consort, and motioned for her to complete the act. Misery walked forward, placed the muzzle of her gun to the Predacon's back. Ultimatum closed his eyes and jumped when the noise rang out.

"You best keep your eyes open, Autobot," Misery rose to a standing position, holstering her gun back into place, "you will have to watch your enemy once inside."

Ultimatum swallowed hard, working his throat and his mind clean. "I understa--"

"For precautionary procedures, Nainsook shall travel with Misery, and Ultimatum, you shall be with me," Zeppelin jumped his shoulders, rotating his cape into a better position. "Nainsook, if Misery has to save you, I'm personally going to beat you to death."

"As I recall," he smiled, "I beat her in our first fight, and I never even used all my strength, at that." He winked, a playful gist of friendship between the two. They may have fought, but the two had formed an unspoken understanding. In other words, 'I beat you up if you beat me.'

Misery's face never wavered, and Nainsook just broadened his smile. "Next time, Maximal," she holstered her gun to her side, "we shall see who is the victor." With that, she turned to the right, a smile overcoming her lips, and she instructed the three to follow her.

Ultimatum and Nainsook both counted: third flat down on corridor 3-C, Posterra marking almost small enough to miss. Almost. Without much hesitation, Misery wrapped her dactyls around the door handles and then flung the entrance open. Light, noise, and the alarming amount of bodies made the ex-Autobot flinch, the Maximal cringe, and the purple Decepticon move his cranium from side to side to regard the bright lights he was witnessing.

"Maximal, follow me," Misery moved to the left, finding an opening and taking it.

Nainsook blinked momentarily, clearing his head, and then dived in after her. For him it was much more difficult to swim through the crowd. Misery, on the other hand, was smaller than he, so she was having no problems whatsoever. "Miz!" he called after her, the ocean of bodies thick around him now, more than ready to obscure his vision of her. "Miz!" he called again, reaching a hand before him to help force others to move.

The massive crowd surged open, and a body flew into him. "Slot--" the black, silver, and blue bot who had smacked into the Maximal raised up, dozens of energon cubes stashed in his arms and a siphon hose going into his waist and one to his mouth. "A shlost'in' 'botsh in here?" the Decepticon flowed back and forth on his feet, almost smacking into the Maximal a second time.

Nainsook tilted his head to the side in confusion as the music and crowd continued their loud cacophony. "Ya look a little under, 'con. How much ya have?"

"Enoush to out drinshk your mommash, shkidshplasht," the siphon hose popped from his mouth as he spoke, energon going over himself, the floor, and Nainsook's chest. The Maximal made a disgusted face and pushed the Decepticon back into the crowd. "Ehsy! Yoush . . . yoush fighshing wordedeshesh!" he belched up an energon bubble and tried to poke it with his finger. "Esh . . . esh . . . esh . . ." his gurgled laugh seemed unimportant as two Predacons picked their friend up and moved him towards the bar.

"Come on, Odin," one of them smiled, "we'll get you another round of energon."

"How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable!" a blue, gold, and silver Decepticon stepped up the small staircase to take on the center stage roll. The mass of bodies jumped all at once, heightening the mood as the second Decepticon, a red and black colored, joined in the song. "So condescending unnecessarily critical!"

Unfortunately, Nainsook took an elbow to the face and was knocked into the transformer behind him. He yelped when he hit the floor, cascading until another Predacon had tripped over the two. "Hey, you son of a glitch!" the first Predacon snarled, punching towards the Maximal. Nainsook, however, threw his left arm up, caught the right forearm of his attacker, and pushed him back with the use of his right palm against the other's left shoulder.

The second Predacon advanced on him, and Nainsook, in the middle of rising to his feet, was forced to the ground by the weight of his other attacker. The Predacon raised his fists to jab at the Maximal's face, but Nainsook was able to detain the Predacon's left wrist with one hand. He then crossed his free hand over and grasped his elbow joint, holding on. Quickly trapping the other's leg, he rolled the Predacon until he was on top and punching away at the Predacon's face.

_"What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head / You should know better you never listened to what I've said / Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat / Hoping somebody someday will do you Like I DID!!"_

In seconds, a bullpen had formed of the bodies around the two fighting bots, and the Predacon's jeered at their fallen comrade for losing to a Maximal. Newly inspired, the Predacon punched solidly with Nainsook's stomach, forcing the other from his dominant position and then standing. The Predacon refused to wipe at his face, that would be too pleasing to others for him to indicate in any way to the severed mechline in his face, now dripping freely down to his chin.

Nainsook flipped over, standing up right and glaring at the Predacon. "You hit me first," he chided; it was childish, he knew it, but it did make him feel better as he dodged a kick to the shin and rolled to the left, closing the distance between his attacker and slamming his palm into the other's chin. With little resistance, the Predacon fell back into the bodies, his neck purely snapped.

Nainsook had not meant to kill, just merely injure. The Predacons constructing the bullpen had a different opinion.

_"Does it kill / Does it burn / Is it painful to learn / That it's me that has all the control . . . / Does it thrill / Does it sting / When you feel what I bring / And you wish that you had me to hold . . ."_

Nainsook rolled to the side as a Predacon stomped his foot where the Maximal had just been not a second before. "Maximal crash party!" the Predacon snarled, oblivious to all others who wanted to fight just as much. "Lunkhead crush Maximal!" Midway through getting to his feet, Nainsook took a punch to the chest and was lifted off the ground only to be thrown an extra ten yards into the side of the crowd.

Nainsook shook his head, tried to get up, and fell back to the ground. The Predacon --Lunkhead-- advanced on the Maximal, picked him up by his collar, and growled. "Stupid Maximal crash wrong party!" The Maximal was still trying to remember his surroundings when he took a solid smack to the face. Lunkhead may have been slow mentally, but that could never apply to him physically.

The two on stage quieted, glaring over the crowd as Lunkhead threw Nainsook into the bottom of the tables acting as the stage. "Well, look at this, look at this," the blue, gold, and silver Decepticon caught a glimpse of Misery in the distance and dragged the Maximal upward by the back of his collar out of the reach of the bullpen. "Ladies and gents, I think it's time this party must come to an end!"

"No way!" shouts immediately shot out from the angry Predacons.

The crowd ducked for cover and disbanded as rubble rained down over their heads. Those who had been closer to the shooter had been left with their audios ringing. The blue and black Decepticon lowered her handgun and pointed it to the center of the bullring. "They gave an order, now obey it wisely."

The three on stage gawked at her and Ultimatum and Zeppelin moved up behind her. A few in the crowd immediately recognized the purple Decepticon and were out of the flat within minutes, dragging their friends with them. That still left a group of Predacons to deal with, but not as many now.

Zeppelin stepped in front of Misery, raised his cranium, and his eyes brightened, illuminating his visor. "Listen to me," panels opened from the walls and cables attracted themselves to the back of his neck, plugging into what openings they could find. "I am Zeppelin, Decepticon monitor and third under the great Shockwave. We have private business to attend to, now leave."

What numerous Predacons had remained nodded their heads eagerly and dispersed more quickly than Ultimatum had ever seen any almost-riot group. When they were gone, the Maximal spoke, "You must be very important or very powerful to have that type of effect on them."

The red and black Decepticon blinked from his position on stage. "You have caused a lot of grief for my wingmate and me," he growled. "You must have made some type of impression upon Misery for her to allow you to live so long."

Nainsook smirked, "Would it count that I beat her?"

The blue, gold, and silver Decepticon snapped Nainsook to his feet, glaring down at him from his foot taller stature. "Inconceivable! You -defeat -her!" he pointed from Nainsook to Misery. "That I would love to believe."

"Stand down, Stricture," Misery stepped forward, stopping only once she was within striking distance of the Maximal and blue and silver Decepticon named Stricture. "It is true what the Maximal says. He defeated me in combat without weapons. He is the physical stronger, and I acknowledge him as such."

The red Decepticon looked from his wingmate, to Nainsook, and then to Misery. "Yes, he is sentry model, that I can see." He turned his attention solely to Misery. "O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells; / Rise up --for you the flag is flung-- for you the bugle trills; / For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths --for you the shores a-crowding; / For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning . . ."

"Finish that poem," she narrowed her eyes, "and I shall not include you in our adventure."

He smiled, "Forgive me, Captain Misery." He faced his wingmate once again, "Stricture, let loose the Maximal. Captain Misery has come a'callin'."

Stricture smiled, loosened his hold, and dropped Nainsook back to the floor. Nainsook pulled himself over the edge of the stage and dropped his feet to the ground. Misery glanced to the left to keep an eye on the Maximal, but held her head enough to be able to keep Stricture and the red Decepticon in sight.

"Nainsook . . ." she paused, and he turned to look at her. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"You show concern for the Maximal? My," the red one stepped down and sat on the edge of the stage before Misery, "he must have made _quite_ the impression on you . . ."

"There are very few who can," she smirked. "Taciturn, I have a request of you and Stricture."

"As always!" Stricture jumped down next to his wingmate and shoved his face in front of Misery's. "But under a few conditions," he smiled, crimson eyes wild, and then sat back next to his wingmate. "You understand, of course?"

Misery raised an eye-arch to Stricture, "I have an idea of understanding, yes."

"I believe that's my cue to leave," Ultimatum and Nainsook were the only two moved by Zeppelin's words. Misery had kept her eyes locked with Stricture's, and Taciturn, true to his name, had remained silent as the grave while the other took his leave.

"Why's he leaving?" Nainsook inquired, face the epitome of confusion. He looked to Ultimatum who was only shaking his helm in disapproval. "Ultimatum?"

Again, the ex-Autobot shook his helm. "It's a Decepticon tradition that they're about to do. I've seen it before, and I don't care for it." Louder, he called to Taciturn, "You got a lounge? I'd rather not be in here right now."

"To the back," Taciturn responded, his own crimson optics still focused upon Misery. "Take the Maximal with you."

"No," Misery smirked to Stricture and Taciturn's surprise, "he may stay and watch _if_ he's curious . . ."

* * *

The gigantic asteroid drifted effortlessly and aimlessly through space. Within it, there lay the dormant **_Cenotaph_** for three-hundred stellar cycles. Inside the neighbouring shuttle, Taciturn continued to pilot the vessel alongside the asteroid until it enveloped the entire view of the monitors. Behind Taciturn, Misery and Stricture stood side by side, his right hand stretching across his stomach to stroke her right gauntlet, while his left hand intertwined fingers with hers. Further behind them, Ultimatum and Nainsook sat on opposite sides of the bridge, watching the three Decepticons. For the moment, Nainsook was fixated upon Stricture's possessive action, but refused to voice his anger due to Misery's dismissive response to the gold, silver, and blue Decepticon. "Tass, do you remember where you put the door or are we gonna continue to fly circles around this asteroid?"

"Patience," Taciturn gyrated his expressionless helm towards his wing-mate and captain, lips never moving as he spoke, "I was charged with hiding it, and I know exactly where it is to be found." He turned back to face the monitors, and by flexing his dactyls in what would seem a random pattern, he began to command the shuttle via telemetry. Three hundred years ago, Misery had charged him with the task of hiding the **_Cenotaph_**, one of the last remaining Decepticon warships, from the Maximal High Council and the Tripredacus Council. For all intensive purposes, the two-point-six mile long ship had been hidden in the most remote location Taciturn could think of at the time, and had since stayed cloaked and dormant. "Found it," he announced to the other four.

Misery broke her hand free from Stricture and lurched forward, leaning over the controls and tilting her helm. "Open it."

Nainsook and Ultimatum climbed to their feet, watching closely as Taciturn relayed a signal into the asteroid. Within moments, the asteroid began to break away into smaller clumps and float away, leaving behind empty space. To the untrained eye, the empty space was all that remained, but to their personal scanners, Nainsook and Ultimatum began to marvel at the Decepticon warship as it slowly revealed itself. "I've never seen a ship that big," Nainsook whispered.

It was Ultimatum who spoke next, "I have. During the Great War the Decepticon flagships were this large. Some of them larger, some of them smaller. If I remember correctly, the **_Nemesis_** was this this big."

"No," Stricture was suddenly behind and between the two, arms around the shoulders of both to draw them close, "the **_Nemesis_** was slightly smaller than the **_Cenotaph_**. It was built for speed and maneuverability, whereas the **_Cenotaph_** . . . well, the **_Cenotaph_** was built for firepower as you can see." Stricture indicated to the many dormant canons that lined the ship. "It's a planet scorcher. One of two hundred commissioned under His Grand High Lord Megatron, Emperor of Destruction."

"Hail Mighty Megatron," Misery and Taciturn said in unison.

Nainsook and Ultimatum glanced awkwardly at the three, then Nainsook asked, "Do ya have to do that every time you say his name?"

"Or rather, did he really need that long of a damn title?" Ultimatum inquired.

"Yes," the three Decepticons answered.

"We're in," Taciturn suddenly announced, and signaled once more to ship so that the docking bay opened to allow them entrance. He sent a command into the ship's computer and began to navigate the shuttle into the docking bay. There was a time, he remembered, that the **_Cenotaph's_** bay had been filled with the larger forms of Misery's squadron, preparing for battle, but now it was an empty tomb devoid of former glories.

After the shuttle had docked and the bay doors closed, the five Cybertronians had stepped down to the bay floor, and the three Decepticons knelt with their arms wide and fingers barely touching the floor. "What are they doing?" Nainsook breathed to the ex-Autobot.

"It's a very ancient tradition. I've never personally seen it, but it's been talked about by raid survivors." Ultimatum nodded his helm towards the three, "The Decepticons will praise the glory of Megatron and his cause by showing respect to anything left of his."

"Now we enter these hallowed halls - conquerors," Misery, Taciturn, and Stricture barely moved their lips as they spoke, bowing their heads and closing their eyes in respect. "In the memory of Megatron. For the glory of the Decepticons. For the Cybertron that is rightfully ours." The three stood, peered down the nearest hallway, and began to walk forward.

"Come along," Misery glanced over her shoulder, and indicated for the two to follow. Nainsook and Ultimatum gave one another an awkward glance, still unsure of what to make of one another following the previous night's events that had taken place in Stricture and Taciturn's flat. They followed regardless, and by the time they had caught up in pace to the three, they were all within the giant bridge. It had been built for Decepticon bodies, but it was evident the controls had been rescaled for their smaller forms.

"Allow me the honour of introductions," Stricture turned on his heels to face the ex-Autobot and the Maximal, "welcome to the **_Cenotaph_**."

They were silent, watching as Taciturn typed in a sequence on the data pad, which activated a pod that lowered from the ceiling. Once it touched ground, the red and black Decepticon opened the transparent lid and climbed in, situating himself in the comforts of the pod. "Whenever you're ready, Misery."

She nodded in affirmation, "Let it be done." Misery climbed the steps to the captain's chair, took her seat, and crossed her legs. Stricture teleported in a cloud of gold, silver, and blue, only to appear next to Misery. He took his place on her right hand side, and grinned to the Autobot and Maximal. His smile had been playful, but the grimace the Maximal returned to him said jealousy. Jealousy Stricture could play with well, as it always reassured him of his vanity. Nainsook would just have to learn the hard way how to play the game, he mused.


	7. Caged

_Beast Wars and all related belong to Hasbro. The story, its original contents and ideas, and any original characters belong to the author and cannot be used or reprinted without the author's permission._

_**Disclaimer:** No money, no rights, no life. I own all original characters unless otherwise specified._

_**Dedications:** Like usual, the story is dedicated to the writers for their excellent work. It's also dedicated to all the voice actors, especially David Sobolov and Campbell Lane, for bringing these wonderful characters (especially my favorites) to life. As well as the writers of Beast Wars, it's also for the people I love in hopes that this will show that one day I can do something better._

* * *

**Epoch:  
Caged  
Joshin Yasha** (joshinyasha yahoo dot com)

* * *

_Their celebration was not uncalled for. Not only had the century fought back the rebellion, but they had slaughtered the Autobots who had defended their strongest point. Warmonger had led his flanks with superior maneuverability that had left the Autobots scattered and defenseless. That was when he picked up the pikes and pierced the walls and took the Autobot retreat. Carefully hidden, his third flank was able to steer the surviving Autobots back into their camp where his first and second flanks were waiting. The triumph was indeed one that Megatron had been waiting for._

_Now Warmonger could only smile with pride as his Decepticon flanks rummaged through the energon resources of the Autobots. Only one Autobot remained alive in his care, and that was the one staked in the center of the celebration. His lieutenant general, Steamroller, torture master extraordinaire, was currently drilling the Autobot for information--literally. Or had been, anyway. "He's not speaking," Steamroller declared, taking a seat next to his commanding officer._

_Warmonger broadened his smile and shook his head, "He'll speak eventually--you've already managed to break all his digits off and drill into his backside. He'll give once Misery arrives. I hear that Misery has a penchant for getting inside of a bot's head."_

_"Have you actually seen this Misery? I hear he's a total nut job," Steamroller cackled, revving his drill and then dropping it on the ground._

_Before the two stood two wingmate Decepticons roughly the same height and a third shorter wingmate. The red and black Decepticon tilted his head and glared at the other two. "She, actually, Misery is a she." Taciturn corrected, holstering his gun at his side and stepping forward. He picked up a block of energon and began to drain it, "Don't look so dumbfounded, it's a common mistake. Misery is captain of our squadron and that is my wingmate Stricture by the way." He pointed to the gold and blue Decepticon who was still standing at attention next to the female Decepticon._

_Warmonger blinked a few times to regain his thought and recomposed himself. "I see you can teleport," he said to Misery._

_Stricture smirked and pointed to himself, "That would be me. Able to teleport five kilometer radius but suck on pinpointing an exact location outside of one kilometer. Had to keep teleporting a half kilometer at a time to be sure I didn't over shoot you."_

_"Why won't you speak?" Steamroller inquired towards Misery, "no voice box?"_

_Misery turned her head slowly, contemplating her thoughts. "I am worried as to why you allowed this Autobot to survive this long." She narrowed her optics and contemplated another thought. "Xyston is prowling. He will be here soon."_

_"Thee Xyston? The Autobot killer? I thought he was just a myth spread out among the helpless Autobots," Warmonger cackled. Despite himself, Warmonger's optics grew larger as he spoke. "Just a tale to give them hope. Just a story . . ."_

_"Your fear shows. Even now I am able to see it. Xyston enjoys your fear and he will feed from it if you do not control yourself or your men," she informed, taking the cube of energon that Stricture offered. She turned towards the captive Autobot and spoke again to Warmonger. "This is the one you wish me to make speak. Not worth the effort if I may have my own opinion."_

_"This Autobot has important information that Lord Megatron requires. It will prove useful to all of us . . ." he paused and examined her as she stepped beneath the hanging Autobot's form. The Autobot's mouth parted and he breathed in the fumes of the far away flames. He watched Misery as she glared up at him. "Planning on going to work so soon?" Warmonger shouted to her, "Don't like us that much? Going to leave so soon?"_

_Taciturn grimaced and turned to face the general. "You no longer have need for that ignorant Autobot. Xyston is among us," he snarled, reading over his scanners. "Captain! Xyston has come!" he shouted to Misery._

_She turned slowly and barked orders to Stricture, "Keep as many of Warmonger's flanks away from Xyston as you can." She turned her head to Taciturn, "Keep your gun armed and ready should Xyston care to quarrel. We shall need a moment to depart if he does."_

_Warmonger stood and issued his own set of orders. He approached Misery and the hanging Autobot and gazed down at her. "Xyston _is_ real?"_

_"Yes," she replied, resisting the urge to prepare her weapon. "He has come no doubt to retrieve this Autobot." Misery snarled and opened her mouth but did not move her lips as she spoke to the prisoner, "You may very well be free of us soon."_

_"What do you need my flanks to do?" the general inquired, bending closer to Misery so that the Autobot would not hear them._

_"Keep them calm and without fear. The slightest hint and Xyston will rip into them and you will lose a high number of your troops," she whispered and rolled her cranium back and to the side so that their faces were dangerously close. "Whatever happens do not draw weapons." Warmonger nodded and opened comm. channels with his flanks, relaying the orders. Several moments passed and the troops parted as a behemoth of a bot strolled between them all only to stop ten meters outside of striking distance of the two Decepticons. Misery nodded to the Autobot, "Xyston."_

_The red and gold Autobot cocked his head from side to side, attention not on those in front of him. "Quite the company, my pride, that you keep these days," Xyston tilted his head back, gazing at the star lit sky that reflected the orange hues of the flames, and sniffed the air. He snarled, "Quite the company indeed."_

_Misery opened her arms signaling she meant no harm. She almost fidgeted when Warmonger stepped closer to her, using her as a shield no doubt should he want to draw his weapon out of sight of Xyston. "What brings the Autobot killer amongst my ilk?"_

_Xyston glared in the direction of the pike strewn Autobot prisoner. The prisoner was more than excited to see the saviour of his well being and was gladly showing it by death threats to the nearest Decepticons. Xyston, on the other hand, was none too pleased with the captive Autobot's change in attitude as he observed. He kept his cranium ever rotating around his shoulders, not holding it still for any length of time. "You know why . . ."_

_She caught herself before she shivered. It was not fear, but it was the chill his voice could send across a bot that made her almost--and most other Decepticons in the group--quiver. Warmonger was behind her, closer now, pressed into the line of her body so that he could whisper to her. "He is alone. What harm could one Autobot do against six flanks?"_

_"All the harm in the universe," Xyston answered cheerfully, his tone changing from solemn to joyful. "While your flanks would take a moment to organize themselves to draw weapons and attack, I would have already taken out two flanks and be halfway through the third by the time they would finish drawing. Once I would finish with the third flank, they would be in fear, and I would have them," he clenched his fist and Warmonger stared in amazement. "Then I would have power over them and their fear would be . . . insatiable."_

_"Do you well to keep your silence," Misery commanded, stepping away from her Decepticon ilk and towards the Autobot killer. "Xyston, you have come all this way for this impudent Autobot. What would he mean to you?"_

_He stepped forward, putting everyone on their guard, and took one of Misery's hands in his. "My pride, you have no use for that Autobot. Why keep him? Give him to me." What he really was saying was 'Give him to me to kill," and Misery was capable of interpreting it as such. She pivoted on her heels and with a swift motion cut the Autobot down from his many pikes. He fell to his knees and made to go to his feet. Warmonger protested but was cut short by the hand that ripped through the backside of the Autobot. The Decepticons gawked as Xyston severed vital wires inside the nameless Autobot's body and severed his life._

_Misery smiled after the Decepticon flanks had drawn their weapons to point at Xyston. But in the time it took them to blink, he had disappeared from his spot next to the fallen body and appeared millimeters from Misery. "What will it take to get through to you, precious," Xyston sneered, displeased with the lack of control the flanks had upon themselves after being given a direct order. It was then that he knelt before Misery offering a bow and a hand gesture reserved only for those higher in rank. "I have completed my mission, Misery."_

_"It is but one mission, Xyston," she continued her smile and swung her hand back and forth like a conductor. "But as my mentor once said: _Like every beat in a song, it is but a part to the complete masterpiece._"_

_"But of course," he smirked, stood, and stared down at her. "I take my leave; do keep yourself fit for our next encounter." And in another blink, the Autobot killer was gone._

_Warmonger grabbed at her wrist and turned her attention to him, weapon pointed at her head. "Whatever games you have going with that Autobot you had better stop playing. We Decepticons may be the tricksters, but it is the Autobots that are the stratagems."_

_Taciturn and Stricture aimed their weapons point blank to Warmonger's face and chest. "You presume to order me," Misery said, turning her hand over and showing off the data disk within her hands, "but yet I have retrieved everything I set out to do. The information about the Autobot movements are yours." She handed him the disk, "Courtesy of the dead Autobot at our feet. Xyston is many things, but he is loyal to me alone. He has sowed to his own so that we may reap the benefits." She stepped closer to him and placed a finger along his jaw line. "Next time you decide to point a gun at my head I will not hesitate to remove yours."_

* * *

The space about them was cold and lonely, empty and opaque in areas, lit only by the stars around them. The ship had seen better days with its paint peeling away and the name barely readable: **_Cenotaph_**. Ancient were the ship and half the crew, surviving the era of the Great War and then the silent Predacon rebellion.

Taciturn spread his fingers against the controls as he pressed his palms against them. His eyes widened and dots of white light flashed against his red eyes. Cables crawled from his arms into the master board and he redirected the **_Cenotaph's_** course. So long as Misery gave the order he would follow. "Course correction by three degrees right, sixty degrees down," Taciturn read aloud, holding his lips together as the speaker spoke for him.

"Nice!" Stricture clapped his wingmate on the shoulder, joyful for no other reason than to be on a mission again. He turned and gave a questionable look while Ultimatum struggled to keep his optics clenched tightly and hold on to the arms of the chair. The blue and gold Decepticon made his way through the door and down the hallway to the captain's quarters. By pressing his hand to the lock and going through the finger keys he was able to unlock the door and enter.

She sat slouched in her chair, arms bent inward at her elbows with her fingertips barely resting against her tassets. Misery was watching something behind her optics that only she could see, something, Stricture reasoned, that was from memories. "The course correction has been made, Captain," he stepped forward and drew closer to her, sitting down by her chair and leaning across. His hands touched lightly against her left hand, feeling the texture of her gauntlet. "Been a long time since we've seen one another, Captain. I think it's best that you start telling Taciturn and I what your plans are."

Misery straightened her head, then tilted her chin towards him as if cracking her neck, and then held her chin firm as she rolled the rest of her helm towards him, gazing out of the corner of her optics to look at Stricture. She moved her left hand and held his face still by his bevor. As she spoke he closed his optics and listened, "Even in the days of old you would never let me have a secret thought. So I shall tell you now and let you tell Taciturn: revenge. Revenge first against those that killed my precious Xyston, and then revenge against the Maximal High Council for making him so defenseless."

She pressed her other hand against his face and cradled his helm within her hands. "Once my wrath has been quelled with their deaths I shall compose a new fury and begin picking away at the bottom of the Maximal society. Begin with the ants then the lizard--" her optics widened with every word "--then the snake then the bird until finally all that are left are the lions. The higher beasts without the feast of the lower will quickly starve." Misery tilted her head back, red optics as wide as can be. "Then we, the tricksters, shall be left to rule. We will rule the world."

"And then the universe," Stricture's maniacal look matched hers just as equally. "By Primus, Misery, you haven't chilled me so since we took out those imprisoned Autobots on the shooting range. Calm as steel and cold as ice. Truly the ice queen that I remember." He was almost surprised when she ran her hands behind his helm and pulled his face closer. A moment's hesitation passed between them before he blinked and curled his lips into a smile. "So Sampson groap'd the Temples Posts in spite / The World o'rewhelming to revenge his sight. / Yet as I read, soon growing less severe, / I lik'd his project, the success did fear; / Through that wide Field how he his way should find / O're which lame Faith leads Understanding blind."

And then Misery continued, mouth open but no moving lips, "Lest he perplex'd the things he would explain, / And what was easy he should render vain." Her own smile curled into a snarl, "As much as we love our own culture we do have an influx of another's." Stricture climbed to his feet and carried Misery up with him, wrapping her within his arms. "They may have taken Xyston from me," she began, "but they shall never take that which is closest to my side."

"But of course," he rolled her around until his arm was under hers and around her waist. He took her other hand in his and led her around the room in a dance. Stricture gave her several spins, much to her disagreement, and then gave her one last one so that she landed firmly in her chair. He planted his hands on either side of her on the arm rests. "You still hate to dance I see."

"And you still enjoy tormenting me with it," she grinned, "but I shall forgive you. For now we must prepare for our arrival."

"So," Stricture plopped down on her lap and startled her by throwing his arms around her neck as if he were cuddling. "How did you find out where we needed to go?"

"We recovered the body of one of their men. Zeppelin explored his mind, ripped the knowledge from his head, and gave it to me." Her head jerked as he uncomfortably rotated around in her lap. "Stop doing _that_," she commanded.

* * *

Misery stalked down the empty corridor of the **_Cenotaph_**, treading lightly to keep the silence about her. She stopped by the door at the far end and pressed her hand to the lock, keyed in the sequence, and stepped inside once the lock gave way. "You were not at my brief."

The Maximal cocked his head to the side and glared at her without a sound. "You didn't send a lackey. I'm surprised. To what do I owe the honour?" Nainsook smiled, no longer radiating _all_ the hatred he had for her.

"I do not send my men to do a minute task that would bother them. I came to inquire as to if you need the instructions repeated," she gave an iced smile, "or if you heard everything from the doorway." Nainsook gave her a look from his cot, asking the question for him. "You are too heavy to be secretive. Too much weight against the flooring sends vibrations through the rest of the rooms."

Their communicators buzzed with a signal before Nainsook could say anything further. "What is it, Taciturn?" Misery inquired into her comm.

_~"Stricture, actually. Taciturn's busy at the moment." He took a physical breath and let out a sigh. "We've company."~_ It was all he needed to say and Misery knew immediately who said company was.

Moments later, she and Nainsook were standing in the bridge of the **_Cenotaph_**, listening to an argument between Taciturn and a Karnasian captain. Stricture caught sight of them after they entered the doorway and whispered, "He's got a real sore against us."

Misery blinked and tilted her head, "You mean that is Harmlin?"

He shrugged in response, "Or offspring thereof. Apparently this is Harmlin's fifth generation sire."

She mentally rolled her golden red optics. If Harmlin had passed on his mercenary tales of the encounters he had with Decepticons and Autobots then it meant that they were going to experience a quarrel before getting out of the Karnac system. Misery stepped forward, now, and silenced Taciturn. "To what do we owe your complaints, sire of Harmlin?"

The Karnasian on screen leered with the orbs protruding from his head. "Are you the captain of this vessel?" Misery nodded her helm to tusked warrior. "Then you are in Karnasian space. We require fees for every passenger aboard your ship in homage to Harmlin. Pay or perish."

Misery watched the screen for a moment and then tilted her head with a maniacal smile. "Did Harmlin not tell you of what we do to those who attempt to enforce a fee upon Decepticons?"

"So, you are Decepticons," the Karnasian growled, baring three rows of teeth. "I am Harmine, heir of Harmlin. Turn away from our space now, before I destroy you." With that, he cut the transmission and ended the argument.

Misery turned towards her pilot. "Get ready."

Taciturn nodded, turning back to the scanners and shutting the blast shields. He held his hands up, pushing them together and forced the bridge window shields closed. "Their ships are going to combat mode. Shall I respond with more force or play with them?" he inquired, optics wide and mouth sealed, speaking through the computer.

Misery contemplated a moment but decided against it; the Maximal and Autobot stared at her while she thought, Stricture taking to another monitor. "Destroy them."

The **_Cenotaph_** veered upwards, the underside of the ship snapping loose in places and flexing outward, two cannons taking aim towards the ships. Taciturn slammed his hands downward, hitting switches quickly and forcefully. The others could feel the ship's movements around them as the **_Cenotaph_** darted past the other ships, turned, and took aim. Taciturn glared at the ships, firing the cannons. "Only the strongest will survive!"

The Decepticon threw his head back, laughing, enjoying the deaths that he had caused. Harmlin's line had ended in his optics, and he would savour this easy victory. "Nothing stands against Decepticons," Stricture cackled, approaching his wingmate and taking his hands in his own, rubbing his face back and forth against them. "Excellent, Taciturn, excellent, you blew them away so easily."

The red and black Decepticon watched his wingmate, nodding his head slowly. "We shall continue the journey, now." He turned to face his captain, inquiring what he and his wingmate were both wondering. "Misery, where do you wish us to go now?"

She turned back to them, nodded to Taciturn, and barked her order, "Veer path to the tri-cluster asteroids." He acknowledged, plotted the course, and continued on their journey.

* * *

"So what will you do now?" Nainsook crossed his arms, staring out the window behind Misery. Her hands were at her sides, gaze focused on the tri-cluster asteroids. The formation was incredible to the naked eyes: three rocks slammed into one another for all eternity, stuck in a triangular formation. Closer inspection, however, would reveal that underneath the camouflage was a structure unlike any other. A building within a formation of fake rock and plaster. A research facility at best.

Misery knew its real name: TRUNDLE. It had floated around under the watchful view of the Decepticons even though it was Maximal owned and operated. A thorn more than anything, and the Tripredacus Council had mentioned on more than one occasion that it should be destroyed. "Zeppelin told me where to go from the knowledge we gained from the body in my flat. Also, in my head I saw an acid pit. Only one Maximal research facility has the capacity to hold acid in such copious amounts and not be noticed through records."

Nainsook tilted his head, coming to the window beside her and inspecting the formation in the distance. "My optics say nothing is there, but my scanners say that there is a large heap of metal below the surface."

She nodded her helm, tapping her fingers against her left cuisse to an inaudible beat. "Xyston lies within there. I shall retrieve his body and crucify those whom took him from me."

The Maximal faced her now, examining her placid face. "You love him, don't ya? More than ya do me?"

Silence was her only response for several moments, contemplation her only motif. "I said before to Ultimatum that Xyston was only my friend. That still stands, Maximal." He grabbed her then, pulled her close, and wrapped her body in his strong arms, keeping her still. Misery saw the look on his face, wanting his second answer from her. "I have not known you long enough to decide that difference, Maximal."

"But just now, with that statement, you tell me that ya love him more than me," Nainsook grabbed gently at her gorget, angling her face upwards.

"Just be silent, Nainsook, and do what you are craving," she ordered, leaning upwards to meet him as his lips embraced hers, sharing in a scandal of a moment. In that moment, the world did not exist around them, but the barriers between Decepticon and Maximal standards still stood, and it was that ideal that drew them apart. The two of them were silent for minutes on end, not even caring to look one another in the optics.

"Ya gonna kill them all?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm gonna help ya."

"Should I inquire as to the motive of your actions?"

"Take it for granted, chickypoo, just take it for granted . . ."

* * *

His optics were widened, frozen on horror, his arms twisted and broken at odd angles behind him. His legs were severed, torn from his body from the joint and one was ripped, crunched, and twisted at mid-thigh. The voice box in his throat no longer functioned; it had given out after the first eleven hours of his torture.

Footsteps echoed as his torturer returned, stalking around him until the scientist could look up into his face. Emerald optics beamed, sparkling with sadistic desires. Moving faster than the scientist could follow, his attacker leaned down, groped for his still attached arms and pulled them from his body. The broken body strained and jerked, trying to keep itself in tact with its last remaining appendages. "Scream," the behemoth laughed, drawing the Maximal scientist close, planting his face into the floor and placing his foot atop the helm of his victim, "that's what you wanted me to do, you pathetic sadist."

He turned his helm, staring at the canister in his hand. "You decided to torture me to see how far I could go before I break." He smiled maniacally, taking in the sight of the tri-point symbol before tearing the lid off and aiming it above the scientist's back. "But you see, I cannot bend nor can I break. I am perfect." The behemoth began to move his hand in circles, dripping an occasional droplet of acid down the other's back, boring a perfect circle of melted metal as the stubs of the victim's legs wiggled from the pain. "You, on the other hand, are my next meal. You see, I am a god in the mightiest of senses. And everyone knows gods need sustainance."

The behemoth tipped his hand upward, preventing the last bits of acid from dripping out. He lowered himself down, squatting and placing a hand between his legs so that he could stabilize himself. "Your pain is invigorating, but . . ." the behemoth slid the canister upwards, holding it just above the scientist's shoulders. "I. _Am._ Pain." he said, flipping the container over, shoving the seal against the Maximal's neck, letting the acid bubble and dissolve the metal holding the helm to the torso.

The expression of fear was frozen upon the face of the scientist, optics impossibly wide before the lights behind them faded as the acid finished boring through the neck of metal and wires. "Too bad you could no longer scream, but without the use of a voice I'm afraid you have no use for a head. Well, at least now I may devour your spark and be rid of the last of your kind for good." He snarled, baring fangs as his fingers interlaced with the circle he had created. The behemoth gave a quick jerk and tore the metal off, exposing the weak pulsing spark.

He fished inside the torso, moving the last bits of wires and metal before removing the spark, holding it firmly in his grasp. He raised it to his face, its weak light casting shadows over his helm, showing off his grey, gold, and red armour. His emerald optics narrowed, mouth widening and taking hold of the side of the spark. The orb of blue and white light shimmered, contracting as if it were ready to enter a new body. It was about to, in reality, and the behemoth licked along the shinning orb, taking it into his mouth, feeling the power and life it possessed. It was then that he bit down, shattering the energy container and feeling the power course down his throat and into the pit of his body.

His hands felt along his stomach, watching the light spread through his body, giving him an impossibly powerful tingle from head to taloned foot. He tilted his helm back, feeling the light fish throughout his body. Closing his optics and then opening them again, he caught himself looking at his reflection in the ceiling panel, memorizing the lines of his face and body. "How long has it been, precious, since I've seen the look in these optics? How long has it been since I have quaked this ground and raped the land of its sweetness? Hmm . . . it does not matter, I shall forever be myself now. I shall forever be," he narrowed his optics, looking downward and gazing down the hallway, motioning with his hands in a revealing gesture.

Before he continued with his thought, his optics narrowed, searching the room, _feeling_ a new presence. Sniffing the air, his tongue drew outward, tasting some unsmelled and untasted sweetness. He closed his mouth around his appendage, licking over his upper lip before turning again, unfocused on anything. "Someone else is here . . . Not someone I missed, no, someone who has just arrived . . ."

His helm snapped to the left quickly, optics wide and searching, his reaction like a cornered beast. "Power, power . . ." He snapped back to the right, still searching, trying to feel out the source of power. "Those living for death will die by their own hands . . ." Again, he turned, this time his helm angling upwards. "Pretty sparks coming to be eaten . . . This I shall . . ." optics closing he took a deep breath, "enjoy . . ."

* * *

Her breath became rapid, lips parted, drawing in as much air as she could to fill her tanks. "Xyston, I can taste you in there . . ." she drew her hand across the window, leaving small crack lines from her sharp dactyl tips. "Are you still alive, _ma modestie,_ are you still thriving in there? Could it be that you survived somehow and that I imagined your fate only in my mind's eye?" Misery drew her arms around herself, unnervingly chilled for several moments. "You chill me, Xyston, as you did long ago. Could you be returning to your glory?"

Then her mind remembered. The times the two had spent together, she never feared him, but he always chilled her, freezing her body cold. He had once given her the name Ice Queen as what some would call an "affectionate" name. Well, "affectionate" only described what one would see if they were viewing the two from galaxies away. Xyston and Misery had never been, in the sense of the word, "affectionate."

Her optics widened psychotically, pinpricks of light forming behind her red optics, keeping the outskirts of them darkened to black while only a single ruby dot with golden hue about it stared into the distance of the tri-cluster of asteroids. "Xyston." Misery licked at her lips, optics still entranced. "Xyston is alive. I can feel it. I can feel him inside of me . . ."

* * *

His optics searched the room. "Misery. I can feel it. I can feel it, she's not dead . . ."

* * *

"Someone's joke. Funny," she mused to herself, calm and cynical, general apathy leaking back into her mind.

* * *

"Some sort of joke. I'm laughing . . ." he snarled, emerald optics turning towards the reflective ceiling.

* * *

"They did not mean to kill you, _ma modestie;_ they meant to kill me. They thought they killed me . . ." she chuckled, tossing her head back.

* * *

He laughed, tossing his head back further, drawing in sharp breaths while continuing his laughter.

* * *

They laughed together, separated by space, but they laughed together, feeling the presence of the other, before they finally spoke, mimicking the other's words. "They thought they won, my precious, they thought they would kill us . . ." The behemoth and Ice Queen stopped smiling, faces serious. "They were wrong."

* * *

Taciturn and Stricture clutched their bodies, feeling the cold, cruel laughter. "What is that?" Nainsook inquired, trying to fight off the freezing breeze on the ship that seemed to ice the flow of his mechfluid.

"Misery," Taciturn and Stricture chorused together, fighting to remain calm. "It's her special ability, she's able to lower the temperature in the area to make her opponents slower."

"That's not comforting," Nainsook snarled. "Makes me think she's going to come in here and kill us . . ." He turned then, feeling the cold air rush into the bridge and found her standing in the doorway, guns ready at her sides. She was ready for a fight. "Misery . . ."

She looked to Taciturn then to Stricture, saying as much with her optics that she could that made them understand immediately. "We shall land now, and we shall hunt."

"Misery . . ." Nainsook turned his body, following her as she walked into the mists of the group of warriors and one flight-fearing Autobot. "Misery . . ." she finally looked at him, the psychotic pinprick of her optics still there, staring him down.

"Prepare yourselves for battle," Misery ordered, turning on her heels and facing the pilot. "Land the ship. We have a hunt to undertake."

* * *

It had taken them only minutes to bore through the asteroid layer protecting the facility, and only once the way was clear did the **_Cenotaph_** land. The bay doors opened, a slow flow of steam flowing out from the heat of the facility mixing with the coldness around Misery. After the five had disembarked from the ship, Taciturn signaled remotely for the **_Cenotaph_** to retract from the tri-cluster, to hover just out of floating range.

"How long do we plan on being here?" Ultimatum asked, looking around the empty hallway.

It was Taciturn who replied, "As long as it takes."

Misery inquired, then, "Do you still have the ability to keep your connection to the ship from outside?"

"Negative," he answered, stepping up next to her so only she could hear his next words. He sneered when he said, "The Tripredacus Council said I did not deserve such a talent."

"Believe me when I tell you this, _ma lance-flammes_, that we are going to destroy all of Cybertron after this. Then we shall be restored to our proper glory."

Taciturn closed his mouth, optics wide, unnerved at the calm in her voice. "Are you insane?" he paused, then came to a realization. "You are, aren't you? You wouldn't have called me the old name if you weren't . . ."

Misery flicked him a quick smirk. "Immortality was not Starscream's only gift."

He swallowed hard, looking back to his blue and gold wingmate, then back to Misery, swallowing difficult again. "He awoke you from your dormancy . . ."

She shrugged then, a smooth roll of shoulders and readjusting of her back to a better posture. "Xyston is here, _ma lance-flammes_, be on your guard."

"What of the Autobot and Maximal?" he conferred with her.

Misery flicked a quick glance to Nainsook and Ultimatum, then looked back to her red and black pilot. "An offering of lambs."

"I hate to disrupt your private conversation," Stricture stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the look on Misery's face. His optics went wide, looking between his wingmate and his captain, then focusing on his wingmate. "She's back, isn't she?" The red and black male and the blue and black female Decepticons nodded their heads in agreement. "Damn, that's what I was afraid of . . ."

Stricture was silent one moment longer before blinking, going back to a cheerful attitude. "So, yeah, I've checked the security systems. Everything's down, dead, or dying. Not very comforting to my person, but, eh, life's a bitch like that."

"Why do you insist in speaking in that vulgar Terran language when I do not understand a word of it?" Misery inquired, tilting her head to the side, drawing her weapons out, not liking the idea of a dead building.

Stricture shrugged his shoulders in similar fashion that Misery had done, changing his posture to a straighter one. "Just like you and your use of the Terran/French language. You find it suitable to your use in appropriate times. I felt that now I needed to swear because of our situation."

"This is true, Misery, he could have sworn in Eeryyn language. And we know how painful their tongue sounds to us." She nodded in agreement to Taciturn, remembering the encounter they once had with an Eeryyn, and how it had knocked out all their computers with its voice alone.

Nainsook stepped between the three, his optics searching around the corridor and glaring at the three Decepticons equally. "I'm picking up free flowing mech . . . liters upon liters of it . . ."

"What does that mean?" Taciturn inquired, blinking his red optics, hand reaching to his backside to draw at his flamethrower. Paranoia dictates.

"He means dead bodies . . . lots of them," Misery's optics were wide as she looked around the hallway. "I can . . . almost smell them . . . all of them . . ."

"Misery," Stricture paused, watching the immortal female as she began to stalk back and forth in a ten meter radius.

"There must be . . . at least thirty, no, forty bodies . . . they are dead. All of them. Something has happened that we did not expect." She hesitated a moment, then she looked back to the four males, optics wide and mouth closed as she spoke next. "I feel power."

The five of them turned as one, each holding their optics towards the furthest light panel. One by one, the light panels began to flicker and dim until finally darkening. Each power cell died in a domino effect, gaining rapid speed down the corridor until it passed over the group and continued its course.

Ultimatum jerked his head towards Nainsook when the Maximal turned a red flare light on, holding it above them. "I take it this wasn't meant to happen?" Ultimatum asked, containing his fears long enough to raise his weapon and point it down the hall. "Anyone know what we're supposed to be looking for?"

"Most likely," Taciturn raised his hands, setting them aglow with fire from various pores covering his palms and fingertips, "some sort of imposing being capable of ripping our heads off."

"Why do you have to go and say something like that, Tass?" Stricture swallowed hard, turning to face his wingmate.

"Because, such a being is standing less than fifty meters away at the end of the hallway staring us down right now."

It was one of those moments where you know there is a monster behind you, you feel compelled to look, but you know that if you do look fear will overtake you and you cannot flee. Nainsook, Stricture, and Misery, however, were the only three who dared to turn to look; Ultimatum was content just to keep perfectly still and pretend to be invisible.

The behemoth in the darkness must have stood at least five and a half meters to Nainsook's five meters. Darkness consumed his body as his helm oscillated back and forth, half lidded emerald optics barely visible. When he looked at them, they shuddered, and when he spoke, they listened. "Added grace Invincible."

Misery, Taciturn, and Stricture drew breaths, the latter two grabbing hold of the Maximal and ex-Autobot, turning and running from the behemoth. The four of them shouted unprecedentedly for Misery to move. She swallowed hard, mouth opening and closing before finally she was able to form the words to complete the line. "Abasht the Devil stood . . . And felt how awful goodness is . . ."

The beast in the darkness took a step forward, then another, and another, arms stretching outward in a welcoming gesture. "And saw / Virtue in her shape how lovely, saw, and pin'd / His loss . . ." he whispered to her, his voice alone filling her audios until she could no longer hear the others calling to her. "But chiefly to find here observed / His lustre visibly impair'd . . ."

"Misery!" Nainsook yelled, pulling desperately at Stricture's hold on his arms. "Misery! Don't listen to him!"

"Yet seemed . . ." she breathed, Nainsook's voice filling her and drawing her attention. The emerald coloured optics of the behemoth glittered, trying to pull her attention back to him. But she would not allow herself to be taken so easily. "Undaunted!"

She turned and ran as fast as she could, trailing behind the four males. She knew he would not run to catch her. He would take his time, allowing her to hide, but there was no hiding from him. Xyston would find her no matter where she fled.

Misery could hear the echoes of her steps pounding like a spark beat off the walls, and before she could blink she was running just short of side by side with the trailing Ultimatum. Taciturn, having released his grip long ago on the ex-Autobot, was leading the pack towards some far away room, hoping to find one that they could hide in. He turned to look behind when he found that Misery had now joined the group. "Is he coming?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Just continue moving!" she ordered, flanking next to Stricture who was following behind the more quick Nainsook.

"Should we take to flying, Captain?" Stricture rushed with her, trying to keep pace with his further ahead wingmate.

"The Autobot cannot fly," she returned, casting a glance to him as she jumped a fallen pipe. Despite the original plan, _that_ was not one in the right frame of mind just to extend an offering of friendship to. She copied Taciturn, Nainsook, and Stricture's movements, ducking beneath a loose beam of metal that was hanging two meters lower than it should have been.

"Is he still back there?" Ultimatum called ahead, too frightened to look behind.

Nainsook risked a glance, staring down the long hallway. Despite the fact that they had turned several corners, the behemoth stood at the mouth of the corridor, emerald optics still gazing towards them. "Yup! He's still back there!" he said, quickening his pace.

Taciturn shouted, "No time for that! Follow close!" He turned another corner, ordering the computer at the end of the short corridor to open. The four piled in close behind him, Taciturn taking a moment to seal it shut with his fire, melting the frame and the doorway together. "This should buy us . . . fifty nanoclicks if we're lucky."

Ultimatum gaped, optics wide and fixated on the red and black Decepticon. "Fifty nanoclicks! That's too short!"

"Well, then," Nainsook smiled insipidly, "if ya value your life . . ." he looked at the door, hearing the foot steps of the approaching behemoth. "Run like a bitch!"

They listened intently as the noises stopped, backing themselves slowly up the nearest stairwell. "I hear something," Taciturn narrowed his optics. "It sounds like Arakacian . . . Stricture, you know Arakacian, right? Can you translate it?"

The gold and blue Decepticon nodded, stepping slightly closer to the doorway, listening intently, optics widening when he looked back to Misery. "He, uh . . . he, uh, said that, um . . ."

"What did he say, _ma paresse_?" she raised her brow, looking at him suspiciously.

Stricture swallowed hard, "Xyston says: _Misery, sweet Misery / The night beckons us from the day / A sweeping hand, a mighty hand, a relentless guardian / I call to you / I need you here this day / By dying spirit, by holy beckoned hand / It is my will you must obey._"

They heard footsteps again, this time leading away from the door, Misery's face showing surprise. Once she was sure he was gone and his footsteps could no longer be heard, she collapsed backwards, into Stricture's quick and steady grip. Her breath was rapid, jerky, and a cacophony of different tones. Misery turned her helm, facing the Maximal, Autobot, and red and black Decepticon. Taciturn was worried, Ultimatum was afraid, and Nainsook was angry. So angry in fact that he launched forward, grabbing Misery by the collar and holding her high out of Stricture's grip.

Stricture wrapped his arms around the Maximal's, trying to pull him off of his captain, fighting hard but to no avail. "So, Xyston was dead, was he?" he snapped, throwing Stricture off of him, and, having joined his wingmate in the attempt, Taciturn soon after. "You lied to me!"

"I . . ." she choked on her words, unsure of what to tell him. "I thought --!"

"Ergh!" Nainsook threw her down on the ground, her body bouncing against it once before landing hard again at his feet. "You told me he was dead! You told me! Yet here you are," he grabbed at her collar, dragging her up to his eye level and shaking her forcefully. "You thought you could play me for a fool."

Misery looked him in the optics, really looked, forcing her reasoning upon and into him. "I thought Xyston was dead," she choked, hands grabbing at his wrist to help hold herself into the air. "I never asked for your help, Nainsook, you gave it willingly."

"Treacherous bitch!" he spat.

"Leave her alone!" Taciturn grabbed the Maximal's arm, drawing it behind him and forcing him into an almost arm-breaking hold. He rode Nainsook to the ground like that, pinning his form while Misery backed away. "This is no time to fight amongst ourselves, damnit! Xyston could jump on us at any moment."

"I'd welcome him to get away from her," Nainsook's voice was deadly, optics fixated on her as he accented every word.

"You would not," Misery's voice was calm, smoother than her normal placid tone. "Xyston would torture you until there is nothing left but a shell and an empty spark cavity. He would consume your very life, Nainsook. I would not wish that upon anyone I appreciate."

Nainsook breathed hard, a forceful exhort of his will and reason to quell his anger. _So she cares,_ he thought, attention falling on Taciturn as he slowly released the Maximal, deeming him no longer an immediate threat. Nainsook carefully climbed to his feet, attention focused only on Misery, throwing his anger at her still.

She climbed to her feet, resting limply against the railing. "We must get out of here . . ." she trailed her dactyls against the metal, finding where her grip had crushed the solid steel. "If I can do this," she pointed, "think of what Xyston could do to you." Nainsook blinked, then, realizing she was right. "Nainsook," she began again, "you may think I have lied, but I only said what I thought was true. You must understand that to leave this place intact we must continue to work together."

"Fine, whatever." He turned away from her then, again knowing she was right. He hated being proved wrong, worse yet by the enemy of his faction.

"We need to find a way to the **_Cenotaph_** that would not lead us past Xyston," Stricture chimed in, making sure to put himself between the Maximal and his captain. If another fight between them broke out, he wanted to at least buffer the assault.

Misery nodded her head, taking charge of the two that remained of her squadron from long ago. Taciturn, her right hand who had been the tactician who had gotten them out of more than one tight spot, and Stricture, her left hand who had always been the front man on the battlefield. "Taciturn, can you plug in here and find a hanger where the **_Cenotaph_** can dock long enough?"

"I'll try, Captain, but I can't guarantee anything . . ." he stalked to the nearest computer linkup, plugged his arm in, and began searching the schematic layout. It took him almost twelve minutes, but he finally turned back to them. "There's a hanger on level 2, fourteen hallways over and down, but it's nowhere near big enough for the **_Cenotaph_**. It looks like there's one shuttle craft left that we could take."

"Then we head for that, then," Stricture shrugged, flicking a glance to Nainsook to make sure he was still cooperating.

"There is a problem," Misery suggested only what Taciturn's mind and face betrayed. "How many does it hold?"

"That's the problem." He swallowed hard. "It's just a maitainence shuttle. Only room for one of us."

Misery nodded, "Not such a difficult choice, then. You will go to the **_Cenotaph_** and pilot it around to the hanger and retrieve us with the boarding bay."

"Screw that, why does he get to go?" Nainsook clasped his hand to his chest, over his spark, his expression a mix of anger and surprise. Misery, Taciturn, Stricture, and Ultimatum stared at him, surprise across their faces. Misery had not expected this from him so soon seeing as how she knew that he understood that Taciturn was the better pilot of the group. Stricture only continued to glare suspiciously, his optics focusing on the Maximal's face. He tilted his helm back, staring at the ceiling, hand still clutched to his chest. "Sh . . .--" his voice faded as he fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. His vision blurred. He couldn't see. His mech fluid stopped. He couldn't move. His chest tightened, hole evident. His spark gave out.

"Only room for one," Ultimatum repeated, pointing his weapon towards Stricture and firing. Stricture, though still in shock, was fast enough to move, but the concussion blast still managed to catch him in side, severing vitals. "Then, goodbye!" the ex-Autobot yelled, running as fast as his feet could carry him through the upper entrance to the room, disappearing as Misery's weapon fire echoed off the walls.

"Damnit!" Taciturn snarled, running to his wingmate and placing his hand over the wound, mechfluid dripping out between his fingers. "Stricture, look at me and focus."

The gold and blue Decepticon used his hand to grab hold of his wing mate's shoulder, pulling him close. "Severed my leg control wires . . . I can't . . . I can't get up and walk . . ."

"Yeah, well, you're going to lose all functions and go into stasis lock if we can't stop the mech flow. And trust me, we need you awake and shooting right now with Xyston on the loose," Taciturn turned to Misery, swallowing hard. "Get me a piece of metal big enough to cover his wound."

She nodded, complying fast enough by ripping her dactyls into the wall and jerking a panel off. "Reinforced, so it will also give some protection." The Decepticon female began tearing it to a small enough piece to overlap his wound and not be an excess. She brought it to Taciturn, putting it in his hands. Stricture watched them both, letting Misery take his wrists and pin him to the ground. He knew it was going to hurt, and so he allowed her to hold him.

Taciturn straddled his wingmate, using his body to help hold him more. "This is going to hurt something awful, lovely." The red and black Decepticon pressed the metal to Stricture's wound, then positioned his hands on either side. He swallowed hard once more, lighting up his hands with an intense heat. It was like liquid, pouring out and along the sides of the metal swathe. The fire rolled over it, boiling it until it melted and fused with Stricture's body, bubbling with the white flames under Taciturn's careful, steady hands.

The gold and blue Decepticon tried to remain silent, breathing increasing rapidly until the heat finally got to him. "_GYAH!_" he cried out, his screams echoing as far as his voice would travel until Misery muffled his screams with one hand as she continued to hold his wrists with her other.

* * *

He stopped suddenly from his dead run, hearing the screams of Stricture. "Great, that thing's back there tearing them up!" He smiled, "Well, at least that means that I can get away scot-free!" He began running again, two hallways away from where Taciturn said the hanger would be. _If I can make it there before he finishes with them, then I'm home free--and with a new ship,_ he thought. _It was too bad I had to kill Nainsook, but he had gotten too close with them . . ._

He turned the final corner, kicking the door open and staring into the wide hanger. Picking up his pace, he made it to the center of the long room where the shuttle was located. He sighed happily, punching in a sequence on the shuttle. It would be a tight fit, he imagined, but whatever would get him away would tickle his fancy. "I am out of here!" he cheered, pressing the switch to open the small shuttle doors.

Swallowing hard, he attempted to turn his head to look, but he found he could not. Large, red hands held his shoulders and prevented him from moving. A chill ran through his body as his optics widened in fear. "Time to feed the monster . . ." Xyston whispered in his audios, and that was the last thing that he heard before his piercing screams filled the hanger.

* * *

Stricture growled out in pain as Taciturn finished sealing the wound with more heat until no mech was able to flee the gold and blue Decepticon's body. Misery had long since released her grip on him, ensuring, though, that he did not attempt to lash out at the other. "Are you stable enough to wield a weapon in defense?" she asked, raising him to a sitting position.

"I . . . I think so . . ." he retrieved his railgun from his backside, holding it firm and steady in his grasp. "Yeah, I can shoot still . . ."

"Good," Misery said. "Stricture, you will ride on Taciturn's back. When we make it to the hanger Taciturn will take the shuttle to the **_Cenotaph_**."

"And what if old fool has left with our way out?" Stricture snarled.

"Have you ever known Xyston to miss a meal?"

The two males were silent. Then they replied with an uneasy, "No."

* * *

Xyston raised up, exhaling slowly, mouth, hands, and upper body covered in mechfluid. Trickles of the pink-silverish fluid dripped down his chin and throat, some even missing his body and falling on the ruins of what used to be a thing. It would be impossible to think of the tangled mess as ever being a transformer, but to those who knew the colouration, the shapes of the form, and the hauntingly frozen blue optics would reveal the corpse to be Ultimatum.

The behemoth smirked, licking his lips slowly before drawing the weakly pulsing spark to his mouth and consuming it. Each taste, every flicker, every pulse, every surge of energy became his, lighting his body even more. Xyston licked his lips and hands clean of the mechfluid once he finished. "I'm so hungry. I must have more . . . I need more," he bellowed with laughter, throwing his head back and splaying what remaining mechfluid on his body around the hanger. "Oh, Misery, you will be mine once more!"

* * *

Taciturn made sure that Stricture was secured to his back before raising up. He glared down at Misery, "We should hurry. If Xyston has already killed Ultimatum then we no longer have a distraction."

"I know," she turned her head to face the two. "I want you beside me at all times. Xyston will not separate us through traps. Stand to my side so that Stricture's strong side is on the opposite. We shall keep our flank until the shuttle." The black and blue Decepticon female approached the railing, looking down below. "Ultimatum took the long way, but we shall go down the flights here and then make for the hanger."

"Understood," the two males nodded, walking for the stairwell, passing the fallen body of Nainsook. As Misery passed she glared down at him. For a second time in her life, she felt remorse and loss, which she should have not felt for a Maximal. But no matter how hard she tried, prying her gaze from his body felt like dying herself. If Xyston had not killed Ultimatum then she would have, and slowly at that. "Remember, we need to stay together," she reiterated, catching up with the two and walking next to them. Within minutes, they were gone.

The echoes of a low growl began filtering slowly into the room, the massive form of Xyston crouching low to the ground like some sort of predatory beast. He tilted his head back, taking in the scent of the room. "So slow to begin, Misery. Hardly like you, _ma fierté_." He crept silently towards Nainsook's fallen body, straddling the Maximal and glaring down at him with hunger in his emerald optics. "She left you, I see. Left you like a corpse." He placed his palm against the hole in the Maximal's chest. "Hmm, still alive, I see."

"Wake up!" he ordered, shoving his hand into the wound and electrifying Nainsook's spark cavity. The Maximal's optics were forced open and his mouth parted in a silent scream. "There," Xyston derided, hand withdrawing from Nainsook's wound as the electricity dissipated, "all better. Now, tell Xyston who you are." The black and orange robot felt weak, his chest in a mess from the wound that only began to drip more mechfluid now. He whispered his name slowly, optics constantly searching. "Good. Now, Nainsook," Xyston spat the Maximal's name like a sour taste in his mouth, "Why would Misery dispatch only one to the shuttle. She should have known better than that."

"She . . . she didn't . . . Ultimatum . . . he shot me . . . he betrayed me," Nainsook's voice was growing weaker by the minute, showing how injured he was.

"I see," Xyston tilted his head to the side, guise never changing as he held the Maximal's optics with his own. "Anger, betrayal, hatred, ohh, you are a unique Maximal, I see. But there's no _fear_ in you, yet!"

Nainsook shook his head, it almost seemed like a conversation between old friends. If, of course, Nainsook wasn't dying, and, of course, Xyston wasn't a sociopathic murderer. "I don't . . . fear anyone."

Xyston smirked then, fingers tracing a perfect circle around Nainsook's wound, prodding it delicately, as if testing the waters. "Oh, but you soon will," he chuckled, forcing his hand deep into the torn hole. Nainsook refused to scream, his optics clutched shut tightly, a barely audible groan coming from him. Then, the behemoth began pulling at the freshly ravaged metal, ripping it from Nainsook's body until the Maximal arched his back in pain. "Where is your fear boy? I want to enjoy this."

"What's . . . the point . . . if you're just going . . . to kill me anyway?" he inquired, his body going numb from the pain.

The behemoth jerked him up then, snarling in the Maximal's face. "You will fear me or I will make sure your pain is extended indefinitely!" Nainsook barely cared, his helm laid back as he stared at the immortal through half lidded optics. The Maximal no longer cared what happened to him since he was dying, so he would not fear Xyston. Not now, not ever would he give in to the insane immortal's desires. He hoped, at least.

"Just kill me, then," Nainsook pleaded, tired already of Xyston's game.

"Oh, but there'll be fear yet in your voice, Maximal. I can taste it, I can see it. It'll come from deep inside you," he lifted the weakened Maximal off the ground, holding his limp form high into the air. "Why, I must ponder now, did Misery associate herself with you?"

"Don't know . . . don't care . . ." he wheezed, feeling further systems shut down.

"Oh, but you do know, and you do care, boy. There's something inside of you . . . something like . . . love?" Xyston tipped his head almost upside-down to glare at Nainsook. "You love Misery? BWHAHA!" he drew off in fits of laughter, not loud enough to echo through the science building, but enough to fill the room. "You! In love with her! Oh, that is rich!"

Nainsook did his best to glare down at the sociopath, which was an insipid expression do to his pain and weariness. "You make fun of another . . . and their de--" he swallowed hard, "and their desire to love someone?"

The behemoth gave him a weak stare, "Love is but a word, boy," he smiled, "like a conjunction, such as 'and.' It's the actions that define the word. Just saying it means nothing. Showing it, that is the true meaning of a word." Xyston licked his lips clean. "That's why you will scream, and I will enjoy the ramifications of your pain. You feel something, a tingle, that displeases you. That's pain. Pain becomes the word to describe what you experience. Pain hurts you, but it pleases me, boy. I _draw out_ the emotion, the feeling, the hurt, the pain, the joy, the sadness, even the love. I feel it all as I kill."

He grabbed Nainsook with his other hand as well, now, pulling him down to optic level so that the tips of the Maximal's solerets brushed the ground. "Since I've woken up I have killed forty-three people, Nainsook. And in each one I have _felt_ what they have felt, I have _lived_ what they have lived, I have _loved_ what they have loved." He turned his helm to the side, closing his green optics and sniffing at the air. "One's last thought was of his mate in the next room. He thought about the pain I would inflict upon her, about the loss she would feel once she realized he was one of the first to die. He never thought about himself, he was selfless. You, boy," he looked back to the Maximal, raising him higher from the ground, "I have smelled things in you, tasted things in you that remind me of a word, and that word is 'intricate.' You have so many details inside your head, so many of them defined so well. _I want to break them one by one._"

Nainsook widened his optics, surprise on his face. "There! There's that retched emotion once more! What is that?" Xyston asked, slamming the black and orange bot against the wall. "What is it, what is it that you feel! I cannot define it!" The behemoth could stand it no longer; his hand ripped into the Maximal's stomach, grabbing at wires, metal, and vitals, tearing them out. Nainsook clutched his jaws together, a pained groan humming in his mouth. Xyston continued to dart his hand inside the Maximal's body, searching for the metaphysical emotion that he could not understand, wanting to find it, learn it, know it.

His hand jerked upwards, grabbing hold around the Maximal's spark and assorted wires, clenching tight enough to finally make Nainsook scream out in pain. "What is that emotion, I must know!" the behemoth snarled. "Different than the ones before, what is this?"

Xyston came to his senses as a rumble echoed through the framework of the facility. Both mighty hands clasped shut as the limp body of Nainsook fell to the floor, optics closed and emitting no light. "I have been careless," he mused to himself. "I gave them too much time in the hanger . . ." He looked down to Nainsook, emerald optics wild and flickering psychotically. "You no longer amuse me," he said bluntly, shoving his foot through the Maximal's stomach, mech splashing out and up the length of his leg. Satisfied, Xyston disappeared into the darkness, leaving the limp, sparking body alone.

* * *

Stricture's spark began to flutter in agony as slow repairs took place inside his body. Misery held him tightly around his shoulders as his body began to writhe uncontrollably. "Stay awake, Stricture. It should not take Taciturn that--" she tilted her head, searching the room, feeling the presence of the other immortal. "_Yet seemed undaunted . . ._" she whispered, rising to her feet slowly. "Stricture, get control of yourself, _ma paresse_, this is not the time to be off guard."

"I concur," came the havened voice, iterating quickly and gaining strength with each bounce of voice. "_Ma fierté . . ._"

She surveyed the hanger slowly, trying to pinpoint his voice and his spark. Misery knew why he was angry when she spoke next, "I only ran from you, _ma modestie_, because when you appeared I heard insanity in your voice. You have been awakened, Xyston, this is no time for you to try and frighten me."

"Oh?" the voice cooed, "where you frightened, precious pet? Did I finally scare you?"

She smiled then, "No, lovely monster, you have not frightened your Ice Queen yet."

Xyston stepped forward from the shadows, standing still with perfect posture, mechfluid and oil still dripping from his body. He purred to her, his voice warm with things she could only wish to taste, "_To what harm could a monster do upon a monster? / To scratch one does but scratch the other / In all fair and want they shall consecrate the other / Unmarked by others, but _marked monster by monster."

Misery took a step forward and away from Stricture, the Decepticon male keeping silent, not wanting to bring about any attention to himself. His captain, on the other hand, took another step closer towards the behemoth. Xyston was on her in the blink of an optic, holding her high off the ground, snarling up towards her as his hand clenched tight around her throat. "You _ran_ from me."

Not caring to struggle in his grip, she remained still, showing no hostile motives. "I have already explained myself."

"It does not make up for the fact!" he bared a triple set of fangs as he pulled her down to his eye level. "You ran from me, you disobeyed me, you made me run after you, you made me kill to get to you, you made me hurt you," he drew her closer so that his bridge touched against hers. "Why do you make me hurt you?"

She chuckled in his grip, "We are a pair, _ma modestie_, you do not realize it?" He sat her down slowly until her feet touched the ground, but he did not release her. Xyston held his hold on her, keeping her from fleeing once more. "A sadist and a masochist. Quite the pair are we, that we are able to complete one another so well."

He smiled, licking at his lips, "_Ma fierté_, you speak such lovely words to me." Xyston pulled her close, pressing the length of their bodies together as he continued to restrain her. He flashed her a heartwarming smile, pulling her face closer to his to where their lips where a breath apart.

Misery narrowed her optics, the red light in her optics dimming to his advances, her spark thrumming with desires. "Xyston, how I have missed you," she cooed as he pulled her within millimeters of his mouth.

"What did that Maximal mean to you?" he asked flatly, denying her of the kiss she had been expecting. Her optics widened slowly, burning brightly in confusion as she searched his blank face. "That's what I thought," he snarled, throwing her across the hanger with enough force to knock her into a storage bin as even Stricture cried out in surprise.

Xyston stomped forward, footsteps echoing off the walls of the sealed hanger as he left impressions in the ground. Rolling his head around his shoulders as he stepped into the giant storage bin, he began searching the darkness. "You filthy harlot," he disparaged, emerald optics searching the darkness. The behemoth reached forward into the shadows, grabbing hold of her form and pulling her from her hiding place. He scowled at her, lifting her off the ground as this time she struggled. "I have given you everything and this is how you repay me?!"

Misery grunted, kicking her legs into his stomach with enough force that should have made him drop her. Xyston, on the other hand, was stronger than expected. "I believed you dead!" she jerked at his grip, freeing herself and falling back into the shadows. She did not hide from him, this time instead the green orbs on her body lit the surrounding darkness, illuminating both immortals. "Forgive me for such thoughts."

"What was done cannot be undone, harlot," he snarled, stalking closer towards her, fists clenching and unfurling at his sides.

"Do not call me that, Xyston. I have not warranted such a contemptuous name from you," she dodged away from him as he slammed his fist into the wall where her head had been just moments before. "Xyston, you are not being rational!" Misery ducked another punch as Xyston struck the wall again with force.

"_I am rational!_" he hurled his fist at her again, this time connecting with her collar and sending her straight through the wall of the storage container once more. Xyston kept his optics trained on her as he made his way through the storage container and towards her, passing underneath torn wires that had once been connected before Misery had been thrown into them.

The immortal male jerked back in surprise as a powerful beam of energy shot in front of him. Despite his superior speed now he felt the energon wave crash into his left arm, embedding down to the framework and then cracking along it. With a pained snarl he threw his head back, arm jerking in front of him as it became lit with the white tinge of energon overload. His limb began to flail madly, crackling with an audible pop as the metal expanded and broke in spider web formation, light escaping through every available place.

With an audio-shattering explosion of metal, gears, and mechfluid, Xyston's arm separated from his body in shrapnel form, small and large pieces alike embedded into ceiling, wall, and floor. Turning his head, the behemoth found Stricture reloading his railgun for a second shot. "Leave her alone!" he yelped as his internals continued to hurt, barely able to move but still able to fire. "Leave her alone!" he repeated in vain, still loading his weapon.

Xyston smiled something wicked while energy from his own Galva-conductors flared to life, the electricity shooting out and frying the Decepticon's body with enough power to keep him from further interfering. "I'll be after you next, be patient," Xyston sneered. He kicked his feet against the ground as he stalked closer towards the fallen female, all the while Stricture continued his pleas in attempt for his captain's life. Reaching down at last to grab her leg, he picked her up and spun around, flinging her once more through the air. Misery again connected with the severed wires, this time experiencing the strong sparks as she just barely touched them. "You see, Misery, I cannot easily forgive your trespasses against me. You must be taught once more your place."

Misery rolled onto her side, breathing heavily as she watched him, strength returning slowly to her. "My place is at your side, _ma modestie_, or have you forgotten that . . . ?"

"I have forgotten nothing!" he howled, picked her up by her throat with his right hand and held her high above him once more. "You were to be at my side, you were to stand with me once Cybertron was ours. You were to be _mine!_ My queen! My everything!" He raised her further using his one arm as his face wavered lower and held over her chest, just over her spark cavity. "I can smell it deep inside of you, Misery. You long for something that I have not yet given to you." Xyston sniffed the air above her frame, brow furrowed all the while. "You have never experienced what I can give you. I have become a _god, ma fierté_, I can give you _the universe . . ._"

"What good is a universe," Misery started, clenching at his grip to help support herself, fully aware of the cables hanging dangerously around both of them, "if the one you share it with does not yet recognize you as an equal?" Perhaps she could grab one and shock them both into stasis.

"_Filthy little--!_"

It was then that the thought was put into action. Hands grabbed hold of the broken cables, connecting them to the behemoth's pauldrons. Within moments they were thrown into incredible pain as electricity coursed them. Their world was a worsening plague of pain as the metal on their bodies began to bubble and boil. Xyston, the worse off, felt his body all the way to his core burning, burning, _burning_ with uncontrollable agony. They cried out as metal dripped from their bodies as finally the damaged computer echoed the familiar call of stasis lock and she slipped from his grip.

Xyston dropped, unconscious and in stasis, Misery landing on top of his fallen form, and the other bot falling next to her. Misery opened her red optics weakly, glancing to her side to see a burned and charred familiar face. Her mouth parted, body quivering with pain as her body began to slowly heal. "You . . ." she breathed, reaching out and touching his blackened hands. "Nainsook . . ." she whispered, voice filled with shock. "How are you still alive?"

"They keep killin' me," he wheezed, "but I keep comin' back . . ."

Pain over took him then, his body surging with power corruption as he, too, fell into stasis lock. Misery jerked forward, grabbing his body and pulling him off of the behemoth. "Nainsook . . ." she stroked his helm, running her fingers across his broken face. "You came back to . . ."

The hanger opened suddenly and a gust of vacuum began pulling things not bolted down. Stricture cried out as he began sliding across the floor, pain ripping through his wounded side until the vacuum stopped. The two transformers who were conscious looked towards the hole, observing the boarding tube seal shut. Taciturn's voice flooded both their comms. _~"Hurry up, we've got company coming. I'm picking up fifty Maximal ships."~ He flipped several switches with his telemetry connection as he began to power the jump cells. "Now would be good!"~_

Misery nodded, picking Nainsook up with strength she did not know she had, slinging him over her back and making her way towards Stricture. Grabbing his wrist she began to pull him across the floor even as he cried out in pain. "Misery, that--rah!--hurts!"

"Pain is temporary, _ma paresse_, as is time. We must be swift on our feet," she grumbled, carrying the unconscious Maximal on her back while she dragged her complaining sniper up the long ramp.

"Xyston's right," he grimaced, optics clenching shut as he was once again racked with pain. "You do talk pretty . . . Say, are you going to retrieve your lover boy?"

She nodded, "As soon as you two are on board and not stuck in the boarding tunnel."

_~"You better move faster, then, they're within forty knots."~_

Misery nodded subconsciously, quickening herself into a limply run, almost dropping Nainsook once and then twice as she tripped over the final row of steps and into the main body of the **_Cenotaph_**. She pushed herself up only to fall once more as the tunnel began to withdrawal from TRUNDLE. "Taciturn! What are you doing?!" she snapped, raising to her feet.

_~"There's no time,"~ he said, activating the warp drive and jumping into hyperspace. ~"The Maximals were too close, I could not allow them to see the _**Cenotaph**_ or else they would have chased us."~ He sighed then, tracking the three bodies as they moved towards the bridge. ~"Is that Nainsook with you? He's still alive?!"~_

"Alive but in stasis," Stricture wheezed when they entered bridge. "Speaking of which," he began as Misery opened the CR bed and placed him into it, "can I go into stasis now?"

"Of course," Misery smirked, abruptly pulling the temporary bandage -and more metal, in fact- from Stricture's body. The gold and blue Decepticon cried out as mech began to flow freely once more. The CR bed closed, filling up with the pinkish liquid nanites until Stricture's body was covered completely. Then, the computer shut him down and placed him into automatic stasis to spare him from pain. Misery then turned back to Taciturn, the bot still en masse with ship's computers. "I never gave you an order to leave. Xyston is still back there!" she growled.

Taciturn turned towards her, mouth unmoving as he spoke from inside the control chamber, "We would not have been able to take on a fleet of Maximal ships, captain, without them contacting the High Council, and you of all would know what would happen."

She lowered her helm, upset with herself for not realizing that. "I have lost him once more . . ."

"Don't worry, my lady," Taciturn smiled cheerfully, the kind of smile that only Decepticons could perfect. "We'll get him back, then we'll rule the universe."

Misery narrowed her optics towards him, a similar smile crossing her normally placid face. "That we shall." She laughed, then, "That we shall!"

Taciturn faced the Maximal's prone form suddenly, "And, what of him?"

She smiled, stroking his helm slowly. "We shall give him a new name and a new body."

"Hm," Taciturn focused his attention back to the controls, "What type of body?"

"Well, all terrain, I should think."

"And the name?"

Misery smirked once more, optics narrowing. "Something starting with a 'D,' for 'Decepticon,' perhaps?"

* * *

The hanger was flooded with the elite of the Maximal task force, all crowded around the fallen body of the immortal, encircling him as an energy net was thrown over Xyston. A weary scientist took on the job of sedating the behemoth with enough viral infections to kill a normal bot. "This should keep him out until we make it to our destination."

A very prestigious looking Maximal stepped through the crowd, hands behind his back before he leaned over the prone form. The only thing he lacked was a large cigar to make him look like the sinister leader that he was. Yeah, that would make it perfect. "So, this is the experiment, then? Why would they give immortality to the Autobot killer? Never mind," he smirked when one of the scientists was about to answer him, "it does not matter now. He's immortal, and now it's our job to research his destructibility. Pick him up and put him in the containment unit."

"Sir, may we have the coordinates for the destination?" one of the special operatives inquired, saluting his commander.

"Coordinates are five-six-two-one." He smiled, watching as the Maximals began to move, dragging Xyston's unconscious form.

"But sir, isn't that--?"

"Colony Omicron?" if he had a cigar, he would have shifted it to complete his devilish smile. "Commerce there has no idea what's going on in the depths beneath them."

* * *

_The fires burned brightly, as the Autobot encampment burned to the ground. Misery, in all her Decepticon glory stood atop the hill, observing the wake of destruction. "I see you did your job well," she mused, turning to face the approaching Autobot. Xyston smiled, optics lidded with dark desires as he stepped within reach, taking a knee before her and bowing, optics shutting completely. Misery reached out, hand stroking his face affectionately. "Still so much more destruction to beset upon our enemies."_

_Xyston purred, rubbing his face against her hand. "I shall do it all for you, my pride. I shall quake this life, I shall break it, I shall raise you and I high on the proverbial mountaintop. We shall rule this universe together."_

_"That we shall," she lowered herself to his level, the light from their optics mixing. "That we shall, my modesty."_

_"But remember, my pride," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her close so that her body pressed against his, her hand wavering close to his mouth, "your destiny lies with me, that you swore and that you shall uphold."_

_"Only, my modesty," she smirked then, finger tracing his lips as the fires licked the ruins, reaching for the sky, "once you have proven that you can do everything for me. I do not wish to waste my otherwise."_

_"Of course, precious pet," he pulled her hand closer so that his lips touched the back of her hand in a chaste kiss. "I shall bring you more slices of secrets so that you and your ilk may conquer those too foolish to help themselves."_

_"Now who is talking pretty?" she smirked, closing the distance between them as the fire became a greater inferno around them. _This world will quake and it will fall,_ she smiled then, pulling away so that she could watch his face. And in his emerald coloured optics she saw things that made her shiver with delight. Xyston would do everything he set out to do, and he would do it all for her._


End file.
